Blood Lust
by InsaneDragon7
Summary: An innocent boy and a not-so-innocent spirit team up to get the Millennium Items. Bakura x Ryou
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note=dis is da 1st story dat I've attempted ta write, so I hope dat I do well on it.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #1-Xx~

Ryou sat curled up on the couch, an open book in his hands. The TV was on, but to him, it was only background noise. He was too interested in the book to pay attention to the program airing across the screen.

"_Host," _a deep voice whispered. _"Host, listen to me."_

He didn't even blink, nor did he do react when a transparent teen appeared in front of him.

The teen looked like Ryou, except for some slight differences. His white hair was wilder, his brown eyes held a red tint, his pale body had more muscle, his features were sharper, and he was four inches taller.

He stared at the whitenet for a long time before he realized that the other was too far absorbed into his book to pay attention to anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the whitenet curled up on the couch. "Host!" he called, his patience running low.

Ryou jumped about a foot into the air, making his book fly. He fumbled to catch it and when he did, he hugged it close to his chest. His chocolate-colored eyes widened at the sight transparent boy standing in front of him. _What's a ghost doing here? _he thought to himself. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

The teen rolled his auburn eyes. "I'm not a ghost and my name is Bakura."

"That's my last name!" Ryou exclaimed indignantly.

"I realize that, Host, but that's not important," Bakura said. "What is important is the business that we must discuss."

"Business? What kind of business?"

Bakura sat down on the coffee table so that he was eye-to-eye with the younger teen. "One of your pathetic friends has the Millennium Puzzle."

"You mean Yugi Muto?" Ryou asked and Bakura nodded. "What about Yugi?"

Cold auburn eyes stared into warm chocolate eyes. "I need his puzzle and the other Millennium Items. But in order to get them, I need your help, Host."

Ryou gulped at the strange gleam in the other's eyes. "What would I have to do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but it cracked a bit.

Bakura smiled, resting his forearms on his thighs. "All you have to do is agree to help me and let me use your body now and then. Do we have a deal, Host?"

Ryou bit his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. "I don't want you to get me in trouble or hurt."

Bakura nodded, resting a hand over his heart. "I swear that I'll protect you, Host, no matter what. You can count on me."

Ryou trusted the words. "Will you help me out if I need it?"

"Like I said, I'll protect you."

Ryou took a deep breath. "I-I'll help you, B-Bakura," he said in a quiet voice.

Bakura gave a kind smile. "Thank you, Host." He glanced around the room before staring into Ryou's eyes again. "There's another thing we need to discuss and it's involves that mortal who insulted you earlier today."

The younger whitenet hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. "He said that I was late because I was having sex with some girl," he whispered.

Bakura moved to the couch and rested a transparent hand on Ryou's head. He stroked the other's long white hair with a slow steady rhythm. "I know, Host, I know."

"He made me run 100 laps around campus. He also told Yugi, Joey, and Tristan what happened to my old friends." Ryou could feel tears running down his cheeks. "Why did he do that?"

Bakura stared at Ryou. "That mortal is a really mean teacher that gets pleasure from bullying students. He shouldn't be so rude to the students, but he doesn't care." The gleam returned to his auburn eyes. "Someone should teach that pathetic mortal some manners, Host."

Ryou turned his head so that he could gaze at the transparent teen. "Teach him, Bakura. Make him pay, make him scream for mercy."

Bakura blinked, his hand going still for a moment.

"Please, Kura?" Ryou asked, his eyes pleading.

Bakura felt something stir inside of him as he stared into those large chocolate eyes. He smiled kindly at the other whitenet. "I can't say 'no' to such a cute mortal like you, Host. I'll teach that bastard not to mess with us."

The younger teen felt a tingling sensation as Bakura took over his body and transformed to accommodate his soul. The body itself grew four inches and gained more muscle, a red tint filled the brown eyes, and the hair grew wilder.

Bakura stretched and left the house.

~xX-Xx~

Karita could feel someone watching him and slowly turned around in his chair. "What do you want, transfer student?" he asked the whitenet who stood in the doorway of his office.

Bakura's manic laughter filled the small office. He was knocked to the ground by the teacher. "You know, Mortal, it's not nice to hurt people. Especially young, innocent boys who wouldn't harm a fly." He saw Karita raise a fist. "You need to pay for your cruelty to my host."

The man growled as he brought his fist down. He had almost made contact when he was forced back and pushed into his chair. He glanced around, dazed.

Bakura got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He glared at Karita with cold auburn eyes. "How dare you," he growled. He pulled a knife from his pocket as he stepped closer to the gym teacher. He watched purple smoke-like bands wrap around the man's wrists, ankles, and waist, trapping him.

Karita struggled in his office chair, terror in his eyes. "What're you doing, transfer student?"

"I'm going to destroy you," Bakura growled, raising the knife. Years of practice taught him that he could slice a victim in certain places without killing them. And as he cut into the man's body, he felt someone watching him. He glanced around and saw a transparent Ryou sitting on the desk.

Ryou cocked his head to the side, watching the spirit. "What will you do to him, Kura?" he asked with complete innocence.

Bakura chuckled. /I hope to make him beg for death, Host./

Ryou giggled. "Make him scream, Kura."

Bakura glanced back at Karita and trailed the knife tip down the teacher's body.

Ryou jumped down from the desk and started to dig through the file cabinets. He came across a locked door. "Bloody thing won't open," he said, trying to pull the door open.

A ribbon of purple smoke danced over to the drawer and slipped into the keyhole. A moment later, when there was a soft _click_, the ribbon disappeared.

The younger teen smiled and opened the drawer. "Thank you, Kura."

Bakura grinned as he continued cutting into the teacher. /You're welcome, Host./

Silence filled the room and dragged on until Ryou gasped. "Kura!"

/Yes, Host?/

"This man isn't just mean to students."

/What do you mean, Host?/

"He abuses and rapes them. He even has a list of his next victims."

Bakura glanced over his shoulder at the notebook in the younger teen's hand.

…_Yugi Muto_

_Joseph wheeler_

_Tristan Taylor_

_Tea Gardner_

_Nosaka Miho_

_Ryou Bakura… _

The list continued on to the next page.

Bakura growled. "How dare you!" he yelled at Karita, making the man flinch. "You will regret ever putting his name on that list!" He pulled the man's clothes off and shoved the end of his knife into Karita's entrance.

Ryou started to pin the contents of the drawer onto the wall. When he finished, he stood back with his hands on his hips, proud of the work he had done. He glanced over at the spirit, hearing strangled sounds.

Bakura had pulled another knife from his pocket and was now digging the tip into Karita's body. Blood was pouring onto the floor at an alarming rate.

"Kura, do something to make him scream and beg for mercy."

Bakura growled, his eyes on the man. "Would you like to live?"

Karita nodded. "Yes, let me live."

A sadistic smile appeared on the spirit's lips. "If you survive tonight, then you get to live."

Puzzlement filled Karita's black eyes.

"It'll all be clear," Bakura told the man. He lowered the knife and cut Karita's cock and genitals from his body and shoved them into the man's mouth. "I hope you enjoy your death, bastard, because I know I will."

Ryou stepped up to Bakura and wrapped his arms around the spirit's shoulders. He giggled near the other's ear, staring at Karita's scared face. "I'll enjoy his death. There's nothing worse than someone like him."

Bakura nodded, wiping the knife blade on a piece of Karita's clothes. "I agree, Host." He smiled. "I didn't think you'd enjoy a good killing, Host."

Ryou shrugged. "Did you know that you made a huge mess?"

Bakura glanced at the floor and walls that were covered in blood.

"Don't forget yourself," Ryou whispered. "You got blood on our body."

The spirit shrugged and took in the scene around him. "You did a good job of putting up everything that this mortal was hiding."

The two whitenets left the bloodied office, leaving the man to die alone.

~xX-Xx~

When they got home, Ryou was given control of his body. The first thing he did was take a bath.

A transparent Bakura sat on the counter, watching the young teen with kind auburn eyes. He smiled as he watched the other popping bubbles. "You're such an innocent teen, Host."

Ryou glanced over at the spirit, his chocolate eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with the fact that I like bubble baths? Because to me, it seems like you do."

"No, Host, I just think that you look cute in that tub popping bubbles." Bakura smiled happily.

The teen blushed at the spirit's words, but dismissed it and asked, "Would you want me going to school covered in blood?"

"Never, Host," Bakura replied. "Now, hurry up and get out of that bath before you get all wrinkly."

Ryou shrugged and stood. He almost slipped and fell, but Bakura jumped off the counter and caught him. He handed Ryou a towel, which was wrapped around the teen's hips.

Bakura watched as the teen blow-dried his long white hair and brushed it out. He followed Ryou into the bedroom and watched him change into bunny-covered pajamas.

Ryou crawled under the covers and set his head on the pillow. "You're staring, Kura," he told the transparent teen.

Bakura blinked and climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to Ryou and stroked his hair. He smiled, saying quietly, "Your hair is so silky, Host."

Ryou giggled. "Thank you, Kura."

"You better get some rest, Host, you do have school tomorrow."

"Okay," the young teen smiled. "Good night, Kura." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep, a smile on his lips.

~xX-Xx~

The next morning, Ryou was sitting in his desk, reading a book, when the intercom crackled on.

The principal cleared his throat. "Students, your Gym teacher, Karita, was found dead in his office. You are all free to go home until further notice."

The students didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Most of them chose to be happy for the fact that they wouldn't have school.

/I guess he didn't live. Hmm, Kura?/ Ryou refrained from all emotion but inside, he was smiling happily that the gym teacher formerly known as Karita was now known as an empty corpse.

/Well, that's one less that we have to worry about./ Bakura replied through the mind-link.

Ryou mentally giggled. /We should do that again. It was fun./

/We will, but you have to be patient./

/Okay, Kura, I'll wait./

~xX-Xx~

*Author's note= I hope you liked it. It'd be really nice if you put in a review. I'd like to know if I made any mistakes or something like that. I would appreciate it if you also told me what you think about my story.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note=okay, 1st things 1st: #1=I wanna thank _Fujimori Chikaru _an _I-Heart-Yami-Yugi_ fer reviewing. Thanks =3! #2:If I git at least 1 review per chapter, den I'll update a week after da previous chapter (If dat makes any sense to ya…O_o). #3:I was listenin ta songs wit murder an whatnot, so yeah, da 1st chapter was like dat. #4:I really hope ya enjoy da chapter.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #2-Xx~

Ryou sat on the floor in front of the TV and Bakura was stretched out on the couch. Both teens were watching the news.

"Host, if you don't want to damage your eyes, then you should move back from the screen," Bakura said.

Ryou gave a quick glare over his shoulder to the other boy. "I don't care right now, Kura. I really want to see what the people will say about Karita's murder."

Bakura sighed. "You're just like a little kid, Host."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou snapped, turning around to glare at Bakura with slightly narrowed eyes.

Bakura found himself captured in the large chocolate eyes and felt something stir within him. He swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that seemed determined to make him speechless. "I…um…I…"

"Well?" Ryou pressed.

Bakura cleared his throat again, finally getting the lump unstuck. "I'm just saying that you're really excited about this whole murder thing. You're acting like a little kid with candy or a new toy. That's all, Host."

Ryou's eyes went soft again as he gave Bakura a heart-skipping-a-beat smile. "I'm excited because this is something that I enjoy doing with you. It's really fun having you around."

Bakura blinked, lost for words. "I…uh…"

"_And now, the story of the night that citizens of Domino City everywhere have been waiting for. The one where a teacher was murdered in his office. David has the story. David?"_

Ryou turned around and saw a woman on the screen. The next moment, there was a man.

"_Thank you, Trish," _the man said._ "As Trish said, a teacher was murdered in his office. The one murdered was Karita, the Gym teacher of Domino High. Late this afternoon, the local police department gave the media some answers that we've been waiting for all day._

"_Karita was found in his office, murdered in a brutal way. He bled to death from the many gashes that covered his body. He was also castrated and his genitals were shoved into his mouth. The police say that there was no struggle. _

"_Also, the police have found evidence pinned to the walls, covered in blood, but still clear to understand. There were pictures of Karita abusing and raping students of Domino High. There was also a list of Karita's next victims, but those names will remain unknown, along with the students who were abused and raped._

"_It looks as though someone found out Karita's secret and pinned it to the walls of his office. They were caught by Karita and they decided to bring Karita to justice themselves. _

"_The police have not found any trace of the killer at the crime scene. They have searched for fingerprints and any other stuff that could have been left behind. The one thing they did come up with was a knife with the end shoved up into Karita's ass._

"_In other news-"_

The screen went black the moment Bakura pressed the 'off' button on the remote. "There, are you happy?"

Ryou nodded happily. "That was great, we should do it again."

Bakura thought for a moment. "We will, but we have to be careful and wait." He slid off the couch, getting to his feet. "Until then, I want you to be in the best of shape. That means going to bed and sleeping."

Ryou groaned. "Do I have to, Kura?" he asked, giving the spirit his chocolate-eyed puppy-dog look.

Bakura sighed, lifted the teen up, and carried him up to his room. "You have school and I don't want you to slack off just because you want to have fun with me. I want you a bright-eyed teen in the morning."

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glancing away, and bottom lips sticking out slightly. He continued to pout on up the stairs and into his room.

Bakura set Ryou down on the bed. He pulled the covers out from underneath the other's legs, lifted them up slightly, and started to pull them over the other's body. "Lie down, Host."

Ryou slid onto his side. He stared up at Bakura with his large chocolate eyes sparkling in the soft glow of the lamp's light.

The spirit tucked the other in before climbing onto the bed. He stretched out behind the other and started stroking the other's hair. "I wouldn't want those mortals to worry about you. You may call them friends, but I call them pawns. They're all a part of my new game."

"What new game?"

"I call it, _Get the Millennium Items While Having Fun Doing it."_

"It could use a shorter name, Kura. Something like, _Seek and Destroy." _Ryou rolled over so that he was facing Bakura.

"That's the name of a song by Metallica."

Ryou scrunched his nose. "So what if Metallica has a song called _Seek and Destroy,_ they don't own that phrase."

Bakura sighed. "If the shoe fits," he muttered.

Question filled the brown eyes. "What do you mean, Kura?"

"Host we're _seeking _out the Millennium Items and _destroying _anyone who gets in our way. It's a perfect name for our little game."

Ryou giggled.

Now Bakura's eyes were full of question with a hint of happiness and a pinch of adoration. "What's so funny?"

"You rhymed." Ryou smiled. "'It's a perfect name for our little game'," he quoted and giggled again.

Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "Just go to sleep, Host."

"I'm not…tired," Ryou said, yawning.

"Not tired my foot." Bakura shook his head again and pulled Ryou close to his body.

Ryou closed his eyes. He was soon drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou was walking with his friends to the arcade. His arm was linked with the purple-haired girl named Miho. He glanced at her as she talked.

"I never liked Karita anyway. I knew there was something wrong about him, but I never knew what it was." Miho started chatting with Tea

Ryou glanced over at Yugi. "It's too bad about this whole situation, I look forward to school."

"You have really good grades, don't you Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "I just hope that this case gets solved so that we can return to school and get back to work. I want the case solved, but I want to get good grades even more."

Yugi nodded. "I know how you feel, Bakura. It's too bad that a teacher was killed, but grades are important for graduating. I want to pass all my classes so I can graduate."

"I just hope we don't get too behind in our studies."

Joey was laughing and Tristan was glaring at the blond boy. "Joey! Grades are important if you want to graduate. You should be more responsible."

"At least I'll graduate without 'school janitor' on my record," Joey said.

"I'm a member of the beautification club, not a janitor!" Tristan yelled.

"Joey! Tristan!" Tea yelled. "Stop with this nonsense. We're going to the arcade to get the whole school cancellation off our minds. I expect you all to have fun instead of worrying about school."

~xX-Xx~

Ryou walked into the kitchen and found Bakura sitting on the counter. "Hi, Kura. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, how about you, Host?"

Ryou sat on a stool next to the counter. "School's been canceled until further notice. I went to the arcade with my friends instead."

"Did you have fun with those mortals?"

"It was okay." Ryou sighed. "Miho clung to me the whole time. No matter what, she was right there by my side."

"Of course she was, you're a very cute mortal, Host."

A light blush filled Ryou's pale cheeks. "I…um…"

Bakura gently took hold of Ryou's hand and took him into their shared mind.

The two boys appeared solid in the stone hallway between the two soul rooms. They went into Ryou's soul room.

"This is where I come when you take over our body," Ryou commented.

Bakura nodded. He lifted Ryou up and set him on the large wooden desk. "Yes, that's true." Auburn eyes met Chocolate eyes. "Our mind is the only place that we can both have a solid form, Host."

Ryou smiled. "So I've noticed."

Bakura cupped Ryou's cheek in his hand.

Ryou placed his hand over Bakura's.

The two whitenettes stayed like that for a long time before Bakura leant forward. His lips had barely brushed Ryou's when a ringing echoed through their shared mind.

That first wail of the phone snapped Ryou and Bakura back into the kitchen where Ryou had control of his body and Bakura was a spirit again.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=if no one reviews, den I won't update. So please review so dat I don't have ta stop at dis spot. If I get at least one review, den I'll update next week. Review or no update.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note=Okay, awesome viewers! I've gotten rid of my evil nemesis Writer's Block. I've killed his ass inta next week and am ready ta write another chapter. I sure hope dat da bastard won't ever come back, but ya never know. Anyway, here's da next chapter. I've decided to combine some ideas, so enjoy. I would also like ta thank _I-Heart-Yami-Yugi_, _xBeyondxBirthriceballx_, _Neko Ninja Hezza_, _Fujimori Chikaru_, _Yurisbloom911_, and _Cloy Jubilee_ fer leaving reviews fer Chapter #2. I would also like ta thank everyone fer helpin me defeat dat worthless lowlife piece of shit dat goes by da name of Writer's Block.

~*Disclaimer=I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~xX-Chapter #3-Xx~

"Hey! Bakura!"

Ryou turned a bit so that he could glance over his shoulder.

"Bakura!" Miho exclaimed happily. She launched herself at Ryou and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell to the ground.

"Hello, Miho," the whitenet replied.

/Gods, I really hate her,/ Bakura muttered through the mind-link.

/Don't be so rude, Kura./ "I'm glad to see you, Miho," Ryou glanced up at his friends. "Hello, everyone." He flashed them an angelic smile.

"Ain't ya glad dat school's back in session?" Joey asked.

"Dogs aren't allowed in the school," Kaiba told the group. "You best go back to the alley you crawled from, mutt," he said to the blond.

"What was dat?" Joey yelled. He went to punch Kaiba, but the brunette CEO turned and beat him to the punch. (O_o).

"Hey! Get off of him!" a girl's voice yelled.

The group turned to look at the girl who yelled. She had long red hair and light green eyes that hid behind glasses. She pointed at Miho. "How dare you lay a finger on Ryou Bakura!"

Miho sat up. "What did Miho do wrong?"

The group faced the girl.

Tea helped Miho to her feet.

"That's much better," the girl said, hands on her hips.

Ryou stood. Both him and Bakura had the same thought. /Who the bloody hell is this girl?/

The girl hugged Ryou. "It's so nice to see you again."

The whitenet just stood there like a statue. "Do I know you?"

The girl took a step back, staring at Ryou with wide eyes. "Don't you remember me, Bakura? You and I were friends back in London. Our parents swore that one day we would be married."

Bakura growled through the mind-link.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that," Ryou replied, his voice quiet.

The girl stared up into the whitenet's eyes, trying to see if he was lying, but his eyes were void of all emotion. "How could you not remember?" She went to slap Ryou, but he caught her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember." Ryou let go of her wrist. "I have no clue who you are."

"My name's…Ginger SnapCookie."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't ring a bloody bell."

"You're such a stupid boy, Bakura!" she yelled.

The group watched

~xX-Xx~

The teacher cleared his throat, a signal that he had something to say. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Ginger SnapCookie. She transferred here from England so please be considerate."

Ginger stepped in front of the class. "Hello," she said quietly, trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone that involved the incident before school.

"Have a seat Miss SnapCookie. And we're very glad that you transferred here to Domino High."

/I'm not,/ Bakura growled.

/Hush, Kura, it'll be okay./

Bakura growled again, but much more quieter.

~xX-Xx~

"You want to come with us to the arcade, Bakura?" Yugi asked as the group stepped past the gates.

"No thanks, Yugi," Ryou replied. "I have to stop by the store to get groceries, clean the apartment, and finish my homework."

"Maybe another time then?" Tea asked.

Ryou gave a short nod. "Yes, that would be great."

"Bye, Bakura!" Miho exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. She let go a moment later.

Ryou started walking away.

~xX-Xx~

When Ryou got home from the store, he found Ginger standing beside the door.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bakura."

Ryou pulled his house key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock. "I thought I told you that I don't remember you." He opened the door and set the large paper bag on the floor jus inside the door.

"I know, Bakura." Ginger touched his shoulder, making him turn to look at her.

Ryou only blinked his large warm brown eyes.

Ginger pulled Ryou into a deep kiss.

Chocolate eyes widened and then narrowed. The whitenet pushed Ginger back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "That was absolutely disgusting!" he exclaimed and stepped into his home. He slammed the door shut before locking all the locks and bolting all the bolts.

Bakura appeared beside Ryou.

Ryou immediately ran to his room, slammed the door shut, and launched himself onto the bed. He buried his face in the soft pillow and let the tears flow freely.

Bakura appeared on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed Ryou's shaking shoulders. "Host?" he asked.

Ryou let out a loud sob. "What's that trollop's problem?" he yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow and went back to sobbing.

After a moment's hesitation, Bakura's hand rested on the smaller teen's shoulder. "Host, it'll be okay."

"No it won't!"

There was a bright flash and the two whitenets appeared in Ryou's soul room. A now-solid Bakura was sitting on the large bed with the sobbing Ryou on his lap. He held the teen close to him, his strong arms wrapped around the other.

Ryou gripped Bakura's shirt as he sobbed into the other's chest.

As Bakura stroked the teen's back with his knuckles, the teen's crystalline tears became less and less.

Soon, Ryou was curled up in Bakura's warm embrace, now sleeping deeply.

Bakura stretched out on the bed and held Ryou close to his body. _He's such a cute kid when he's asleep. I don't want this moment to end._

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note= please review or else I won't update! =3


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note=Hey people, here I am wit da 4th chapter. I would like ta thank da followin people fer givin me ideas: _Yugi-Sora13579_, _I don't like mobile loginning_, and _jenny hearts_. An ta thank da followin people for reviewing Chapter #3: _Neko Ninja Hezza_, _Fujimori Chikaru_, _Yurisbloom911_, _Cloy Jubilee_.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh.

~xX-Chapter #4-Xx~

Malik dragged the whitenet out into the hall. "Bakura," he said, resting his hands on the other's shoulders. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

Ryou blinked at the Egyptian teen. "Um…"

"I know we're not really good friends or anything," Malik said, "But I need a favor."

/Accept it,/ Bakura said through the mind-link.

/We don't know what he wants./

/But he has something that _we_ want./

/And what would that be?/

/The Millennium Rod./

"What kind of favor do you need?" Ryou asked, his mind-link chat over with for the moment.

Malik's lavender eyes glanced around at the hall, trying to spot any eavesdroppers. "I'd rather not talk about it here."

"How about after school at my house then?" Ryou suggested.

Malik thought for a bit. "We'll be able to talk in private there, won't we?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Malik said.

Ryou flashed one of his angelic smiles at the Egyptian. "Okay then."

/Host, are you sure about this?/

/Trust me, Kura./

/But how do you know it's safe to do this?/

/I have a good feeling./

~xX-Xx~

Malik sat on the couch in the living room, fidgeting and wiping his sweating palms on his dark pants.

Ryou walked in with two cups of tea. He held one out to the Egyptian. "Here," he said.

Malik stared at the cup as if he didn't trust it.

"It'll help calm you."

The Egyptian carefully grabbed the cup and took a cautious sip. He sighed. "It tastes wonderful."

"Thank you. It's an ancient recipe that's been handed down from generation to generation. And only to those in the Bakura family."

Malik gave a weak smile.

The whitenet sat down on the couch beside Malik. "Is something wrong?"

The Egyptian shook his head. "No, it's just that I'm nervous."

"Then what's making you so nervous?"

The teen set the cup on a coaster the coffee table. "You have really good grades in school. You're the smartest person in the class, except for Kaiba, but it's a close tie."

"Thank you," Ryou said.

"And about that favor…" Malik trailed. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He cleared his throat.

"It's okay. Take your time." Ryou smiled. "I'll wait until you're ready to ask."

Malik gave another weak smile.

Ryou noticed that the Egyptian's lavender eyes were shining. "Would you like to watch TV?"

Malik nodded and was handed the controller.

"Choose whatever you want to watch."

"Thank you, Bakura."

Ryou cleared his throat. "You can call me by my first name."

"Then thank you, Ryou." He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. He stopped on a cartoon channel. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all…cartoons rock." Ryou smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you."

After a while, Malik turned to Ryou again. "You know how a lot of girls are always hanging around me?"

Ryou nodded. "They really seem to like you."

"Well, I am from Egypt. They believe that I'm really smart because I look really great. The truth is…I'm probably as smart as that Joey Wheeler guy."

"That can't be true."

"But it is. The only thing I know the most about is Egypt. Which isn't a lot of knowledge…at least compared to other students like you."

"I only know a lot because my father studies in Egypt."

Lavender eyes brightened. "Really? What does he do there?"

"He's an archaeologist."

"You mean he digs up ancient stuff?"

Ryou nodded.

"That's so cool!" Malik exclaimed. "Anyway, back to what I was saying before. I'm kinda behind in class."

/Figures,/ Bakura muttered.

/Kura, be nice./ "So what was the favor that you needed?"

"Could you help me with my schoolwork and everything else? I'd ask Kaiba, but I'm kinda scared of him. I'm mean, he could snap me like a twig."

Ryou smiled. "I feel the same way."

Malik took hold of Ryou's hands in his. Shining lavender eyes stared into warm brown ones, pleading. "Could you please help me pass my classes? I don't want to ruin my reputation and I really don't want to fail school."

Ryou gave a heart-stopping angelic smile. "Of course I'll help you, Malik, I'd be glad to."

The Egyptian hugged the whitenet. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Malik sat back to look into warm, chocolate eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you in return? Anything at all? You name it and I'll do it."

/Ask for his Millennium Item,/ Bakura said.

/Not yet, Kura./ "I'd like it if we could be friends," Ryou replied.

/Host!/

/Kura, I know what I'm doing here. I have a good feeling about this, so don't interrupt,/ Ryou told the spirit, his voice stern. /Or else./

Malik nodded. "I'd love to be friends with you. In fact I was going to ask you that myself."

Ryou took a sip from his cup. "Can I take a look at your homework?"

The other teen nodded and pulled out a pile of papers from his schoolbag. "I have it all here someplace.

Ryou sighed.

"Something wrong?" Malik asked, glancing up at the whitenet.

"Can I see your bag?"

Malik nodded and passed his school bag to Ryou.

Ryou took hold of the Egyptian's schoolbag and glanced inside it. He tipped it up-side-down dumped its contents on the space between them. "You need to get organized."

Malik gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

~xX-Xx~

Malik stared at the contents that would go into his schoolbag.

"Okay, Malik. You now have a folder for math, history, language arts, and foreign language class. They will hold your notes and homework assignments. And this notebook is for when you have to write down notes or work out a homework problem."

The Egyptian hugged the other teen, "Thank you so much!" He squeezed the other before letting go. "Can we get started on the homework now?" he asked, pulling away from the whitenet.

Ryou thought for a moment. "Can you list the subjects in order from easiest to hardest for you?"

"Let's see…" Malik trailed, thinking. "The easiest would have to be language arts, then history, then math, and then the foreign language class."

"Okay, here's the plan," Ryou said, serious. "We'll start with the easiest subject and work on up to the hardest."

Malik nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

~xX-xx~

After Ryou called a taxi to take Malik home, he went up to his room. He took a quick shower, got dressed for bed, and then went downstairs to the living room with a blanket.

He flipped to a movie channel before wrapping himself up in his blanket. He dropped onto the couch and curled up.

Bakura appeared beside Ryou on the couch beside Ryou. "Why do you want to help this kid? We could just kill him and steal his item."

Ryou sighed. "Ever hear of the phrase, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

Bakura thought for a moment. "I can't say I have, Host."

"Well, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Miho are my enemies and Malik is my friend," Ryou said. "I have a strange, but good feeling about Malik that I really can't explain. I don't think we should kill him…at least not anytime soon."

Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders and pulled him close. "I thought you couldn't wait until we killed someone again."

"Malik Ishtar is a different story."

Bakura smiled and kissed the top of Ryou's head. "Okay then."

"If you really want to have someone die at your hand, kill that Ginger SnapCookie girl. I can't stand her."

"Okay then. Just tell me when and she'll be gone before you know it."

"Sometime that's not tonight," Ryou answered. "I just want to sit here on the couch with you and watch this movie."

Bakura pulled the blanket over their shoulders and held Ryou close to him. "If that's what my host wants, then that's what my host gets."

Ryou giggled and snuggled close to Bakura's near-transparent body.

The two whitenets sat snuggled together on the couch, watching the movie, _Where the Red Fern Grows._

Near the ending, Bakura heard sniffing noises and glanced over at Ryou. He grabbed a box of tissues from nearby and held then in front of the other teen.

Ryou took a tissue and wiped his eyes. He held the tissue in his fist as he continued to watch the movie.

"Are you okay, Host?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. "It's just that it's so sad that little Ann and Old Dan died." He sniffled again and blew his nose into the tissue before tossing it away and grabbing another one.

Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek with his knuckles. "It's okay, Host."

Ryou took hold of Bakura's hand and pulled it back from his cheek. He gazed at it for a moment before realizing that it was solid. "You're not transparent, Kura."

Bakura smiled, glancing at his hand in Ryou's. "It won't last for long though. After a while, I'll go back to being all ghost-like."

Ryou frowned, glancing away.

Bakura gently placed his fingertips under Ryou's chin and turned his head so that the smaller whitenet was looking at him. He pressed his lips to Ryou's.

Ryou's heart beat faster. When he felt a tongue against his bottom lip, seeking entrance, he allowed it to enter.

The whitenets' tongues danced together in the deep and passionate kiss. Soon though, they had to pull apart to breathe, but they were still connected by a thin string of saliva.

Bakura broke the string to kiss Ryou's forehead. "After this movie is over, I want you to go to bed. Okay, Host?"

Ryou nodded. "Okay, Kura." He rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. "When the movie's over, I'll go to bed."

Not five minutes later, Ryou was deep in sleep.

Bakura shook his head, shut the TV off, and carried the younger teen up to his room. He slid under the covers and held Ryou close to his body. As the night wore on though, he became more and more transparent until he was right back to the same lack of solidness as before.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=please review or else I won't update. =3


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll here's da next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks ta everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #5-Xx

Ryou wrapped the towel around his waist after he stepped out of the bubble bath. He dried off his pale body before wrapping the towel around his hair. He walked into his room, found his favorite bunny-covered flannel pajama pants, and slipped into them.

There was a knock on the door of the apartment.

"Hold on!" Ryou yelled. He unwrapped the towel and stretched it across his shoulders. He left his room, went to the door, and opened it.

Ginger leapt at Ryou, wrapping her arms around his neck as they fell to the ground. "Hey, honey."

"Hi," Ryou mumbled. _Bloody hell._

/Why can't she just leave you alone, Host?/

/Because supposedly, she's my fiancé. That's why./ Ryou sighed. "Can you get off of me?"

"But I like being on top of you. Besides, soon you'll be my husband. And then you won't mind."

"Ginger, I have to shut the door. I don't want my neighbors to see this."

Ginger glanced up at Ryou. "You're not embarrassed, are you, honey?"

"No, I just don't want my neighbors to get into my personal life."

Ginger reluctantly got off of Ryou. She shut the door as he stood.

/This is ridiculous,/ Ryou told Bakura.

/I'll say. She loves a gay guy./

/I don't know how much more I-/

/What?/ Bakura asked. /Host, is something wrong?/

"Hey, Ginger, how would you like to go on a little date?" Ryou asked.

"Really? You'd really take me on a date?"

"Well yeah, I mean…we're fiancés, aren't we?"

Ginger nodded, smiling happily.

/Host, what're you-?/

/Don't worry, Kura. I know what I'm doing./ "I was thinking that maybe we could go out

for lunch and then to the amusement park afterwards. Is that all right with you?"

Ginger hugged Ryou. "It's perfect."

"Did I forget to mention that we'll be coming back here to spend some time together?"

Ginger's face brightened even more.

/Anymore excited and she'll explode,/ Bakura muttered.

~xX-Xx~

After going on a bunch of rides, Ryou led Ginger to the haunted house. He took hold of her hand as they walked into the dark building.

"Honey, it's dark in here," Ginger said. "And where can we find the exit?"

"Don't worry, I can get through any maze easily."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'll be here to protect you so you don't have to be scared," Ryou told her. "I won't let anyone or anything harm you, sweetie."

/You're going to make me sick, Host./

/You're not the only one who's going to be sick, Kura./ "While we're here, why don't we look around upstairs a bit. Maybe we can find a secluded area so that no one will bother us?"

Ginger smiled. "All right!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The two searched for the stairs, which they soon found at the end of a winding hall. They went upstairs and soon found a room at the end of another winding hall.

The moment they got into the room, Ryou slammed the door shut. He glanced around the room, searching for security cameras and found none. /Kura, do you see any cameras?/

/No,/ Bakura replied. /Why, what're you going to do?"

/You'll see./ Ryou pulled Ginger towards the nearby bed and gently pushed her down.

Ginger sat on the bed, her arms around Ryou's neck. Her green eyes stared into his chocolate eyes. "Why are you looking around, honey?"

"I was checking for cameras," he told her.

Ginger giggled. "It wouldn't be fun getting caught, but I thought we were going to wait until tonight to be together."

"I changed my mind. I mean, what's better than being together in a room, trying not to get caught? We could get away with a lot of stuff in here without being disturbed."

"What about at your house?"

"Nah, my friends are always calling me," he replied and leant closer to the rednet. "Besides, I don't think I could wait until we returned to my apartment."

"I feel the same, Bakura."

Ryou smiled and gently bit the girl's ear.

"Ngh…" Ginger moaned.

Ryou wrapped an arm around Ginger's waist, holding her close and kissing her lips. One hand rested on her lower back while his other hand snaked over to his pocket where he pulled out a knife.

/Host, what're you-?/

/I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your knives,/ Ryou said to the spirit as he deepened the kiss.

Bakura laughed manically. /So this is what your plan was?/

/Exactly./ Ryou gently guided Ginger's back onto the bed, following her down so that he was leaning over her. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "You know, Ginger, you really shouldn't be this close to a complete stranger," he told her, his voice quiet. He lifted the knife and ran his tongue across the blade. "Didn't your mother ever tell you never to talk to strangers?"

Fear and confusion flashed in Ginger's eyes. "Wh-what're you saying, Bakura?"

"You didn't really think that I liked you, did you?" Ryou asked. "Really, how pathetic can you be?"

Tears started to well up in Ginger's eyes.

"I tried to tell you before that I'm gay, but did you listen? No, you went on with your silly little fantasy." /Kura, do you think there's any rope in here?/

Bakura appeared beside the bed in solid form. He pulled the curtains down and started tying Ginger's arms to the headboard. "It isn't rope, but it'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Kura."

Bakura pulled a knife of his own out and cut the sheet up. He tied it around Ginger's mouth. "That should keep her quiet."

Ryou smiled at Bakura. "Want to start with the clothes?"

"Sure." Bakura started tearing into Ginger's clothes, making her squirm and cry on the bed.

Soon, the clothes were nothing but a small pile of tattered pieces.

Ryou smiled his angelic smile and shoved the knife into Ginger's virgin entrance. "I really thought we could be close friends, but with you in love with me and Kura and I together, I just knew that there was no hope."

Bakura started slicing into Ginger. "Let's redecorate this room."

Ryou giggled. "I'm up for it, Kura." He dipped his hands into the puddle of blood that started pooling on Ginger's stomach. He went to a wall and started drawing. "I just love finger painting, don't you, Kura?"

"If you like it, then I do too." Bakura smiled at Ryou's red drawings. "Especially if it's in blood."

Ryou giggled again. "Blood is the easiest thing to draw with. You can get it anywhere and you don't have to pay for it."

Bakura nodded as he continued to slice into Ginger, making intricate lines of all sizes.

"My favorite part is the getting of the blood. It's really fun."

For a long time, Ryou finger painted and Bakura slowly killed Ginger. Ryou finished drawing and went back over to the bed.

Bakura glanced up at Ryou and smiled. He pulled the other boy into a deep and passionate kiss.

The two whitenets paid no attention while the light left Ginger's eyes. When they pulled away from each other, they noticed that Ginger was no longer alive.

"Oh, well," Ryou said. "Can't say that I'll miss her."

"Let's get home now. You got some blood on yourself."

"What about you?" Ryou asked, pointing at Bakura's clothes.

Bakura glanced down at his clothes and then back up at Ryou. "Maybe we should take the back way home?"

Ryou nodded. "Maybe," he replied, looking down at his own clothes.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou sat in homeroom, surrounded by his friends. They were chatting away happily when the principal came on over the intercom.

"Students, I have very bad news. One of our students was murdered in the haunted house at the local amusement park. Her name was Ginger SnapCookie. Let's have a moment of silence for her and hope that she's in a better place." The intercom clicked off.

Everyone in the room turned to Ryou.

Ryou blinked. To everyone, it looked like he couldn't believe that his fiancé, Ginger SnapCookie, was dead. But to him and Bakura, it was only a mask that hid the cold, callous laughter that the two whitenets shared together.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

After a few moments of silence, Ryou gulped.

The teacher walked over to Ryou. "Would you like to go home, Bakura?"

The whitenet slowly nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Could one of you take Bakura home?" the teacher asked Ryou's friends.

"I will," Malik said, standing.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishtar."

Malik led Ryou from the classroom. They took the slow and long walk to Ryou's house and when they got there, the two of them sat on the couch in the living room.

Ryou stared at the floor, still supporting the shocked-fiancé façade.

/You are such a great little actor, Host./

/Thank you, Kura,/ Ryou replied, giggling mentally.

"Ryou," Malik said quietly.

Ryou slowly glanced at Malik.

"I know your secret."

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=It'd be nice if ya reviewed. If ya don't, den I might not update. Hope ya enjoyed it. =3


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll here's da next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks ta everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #6-Xx~

~xX-last time-Xx~

Ryou took Ginger Snap-Cookie on a date to the amusement park. Later on, he took her into the haunted house. Ryou and Bakura killed Ginger together. A week later, the principal told the whole school that Ginger was found dead. Ryou was _so bummed out_ that he was allowed to go home. Malik took Ryou home.

"_Ryou," Malik said quietly._

_Ryou slowly glanced at Malik. _

"_I know your secret."_

~xX-now for the rest of the story-Xx~

Ryou blinked once. "What secret?"

"You have an other half, don't you?" Malik asked.

"Other half?" Ryou asked.

Malik pulled his Millennium Rod from his belt loop and started stroking it. "You know…a darker half of your soul."

Ryou's eyes widened a bit. /Kura?/

Bakura appeared beside Ryou in his spirit form. "So you know that I exist?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Malik nodded. "I too have a darker half of my soul."

A spirit appeared beside the Egyptian boy. He looked like an older version of Malik. The only difference though was that his hair stuck straight up into the air. He also crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Marik," Bakura said, his voice emotionless.

Marik smiled. "Hello, Bakura."

"You two know each other?" Malik asked.

Ryou stared up at Bakura with his large chocolate eyes. "Kura? How do you know him?"

Bakura sat on the coffee table, facing Ryou. "Back in Ancient Egypt, him and I were friends."

Marik sat down beside Bakura. "Yeah, we lied, cheated, stole, and killed together."

Malik stared at Marik with wide eyes. "You _killed?_"

Marik glanced at Malik, nodding. "Yeah. A lot too." Marik glanced at Bakura. "But in this world, you got a new partner, don't you, Bakura?"

Ryou's eyes widened.

Bakura glanced at Marik. "And so what if I do?"

Marik glanced at the young whitenet teen. "He's a cute kid," he told Bakura. "I never thought he'd be the type to go and kill. I would've thought that he wouldn't let you do anything was cruel."

"Well then you don't know me," Ryou told the Egyptian spirit with a secret smile.

Malik glanced between Ryou and Marik. "What're you saying, Ryou?"

Ryou glanced at Malik. "I lie, cheat, steal, and kill."

Malik's eyes widened. "I didn't think you-"

"Well I do."

Marik glanced at Bakura. "And I'm guessing that you have something to do with that girl's death."

"I did, but I'm not the one who started it," Bakura replied. "I also wasn't the one who worked the hardest to get everything set up. That credit has to go to my host."

Ryou blushed under everyone's gaze as they stared at him.

"So you killed your fiancé?" Malik asked.

"Sort of," Ryou replied. "I actually spent the time finger painting on the wall with her blood."

"That's sick," Marik commented.

"Like you never did that?" Bakura asked.

Marik shrugged. "So, were you also involved with killing the old gym teacher?"

Bakura nodded. "How'd you know?"

"The knife up his ass," Marik replied. "Did you do the same to the girl?"

"Ryou did that."

Ryou smiled his angelic smile when Marik looked over at him.

"Really?" Marik asked. "He looks too good to be true."

Bakura smiled. "That's my host. He's a very likable person. And thanks to him looking so

innocent, him and I will be able to accomplish our goal."

"Is it the one where you want to get the Millennium Items?"

Bakura nodded. "I've always had a fascination for them, but this time it's different. If I get

all of them, then I'll be able to have my own body."

"Is that why you want them?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, Host. I figured it would be easier on you if I had my own body."

"But I don't mind," the whitenet teen replied.

Bakura flashed a smile. "I know, but how can we be together if I'm a spirit?"

"But you're not a spirit all the time."

Bakura sighed. "I can't hold a solid form for that long. Besides, if I had my own body, we'd be able to go places together. Don't you want that?"

Ryou blushed and looked down at his hands.

Marik placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Well, looks like we should join forces."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, his body tensing slightly.

"Well I don't want to be a spirit forever either. In fact, I already got a few Millennium Items."

Ryou glanced up. "Which ones?"

"The Scale, the Key, and of course the Rod," Marik answered. "We still need to get the

Necklace, which Ishizu has, the Eye, which Pegasus has, and the Ring, which you won't give up."

"How do we have all of those?" Malik asked. "And don't forget that I told you not to break the law."

Marik sighed. "Do you want to be together?" he asked Malik. "If you do, then you'll let me do what I do best."

Malik blushed and glanced away.

"I'm glad I got the host that understands," Bakura said. "Mine's also cuter."

"If you say so," Marik muttered.

"It'd be so much more fun if we all got the Millennium Items together, don't you think so too, Kura?" Ryou stared up into the whitenet spirit's eyes with his large chocolate-eyed puppy dog look. "You do think so too, yes, Kura?"

Bakura was caught in the gaze of the younger teen. "If that's what you want, Host, then that's what you get."

Ryou smiled his angelic smile again. "Thanks, Kura!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well, if it's for a good cause, then I guess I can let you break the law, Marik." Malik sighed. "But you better not go on a killing spree every night."

"I won't, I swear," Marik said.

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

~xX-Xx~

There was a knock on the door.

Malik got up and went to the door. He opened it and glanced at the group of teens standing there. "Hello, guys," he said.

"Is Ryou all right?" Tea asked.

"He'll be fine."

"Can we see him?" Joey asked.

Malik shook his head. "Sorry, but he's sleeping at the moment. It seems like hearing of Ginger's death drained him of all energy."

"Okay," Yugi said. "We'll come back another time then."

The Egyptian smiled. "All right…I'll tell him you stopped by."

The group left moments later.

Malik shut the door and went back into the living room. He sat down on the couch again.

"They wanted to see me, didn't they?" Ryou asked.

Malik nodded. "I told them you were sleeping."

Ryou yawned. "Well I am getting tired. I think I will go to sleep."

"Do you want me to go home?" Malik asked.

Ryou shook his head before resting it on the Egyptian's shoulder. "Nah, it's fun having you here," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

Malik listened as Ryou's breathing deepened and slowed. He wrapped an arm around the whitenet's shoulders and pulled him into his embrace.

Bakura watched as the younger teen slept.

Marik glanced at the other spirit and saw that the other had a small smile on his face. "Hey, Bakura, can we talk in the other room?"

Bakura stood. "Sure."

The two walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

~xX-kitchen-Xx~

Marik leant against the wall. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Bakura asked.

Marik switched places with Bakura, pushing him against the wall. "So, you found yourself a new lover. I'm happy for you."

"We're not lovers."

"Really?"

"No, we're not. We haven't had sex yet. And I'm not going to do anything like that until I get my own body. What about you?"

Marik smirked. "Malik and I've had mad make-out sessions in his soul room."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Same thing. I want to have my own body before we do anything else."

Bakura nodded in understanding. "Who do you think we should go after?

"Pegasus."

Bakura smirked. "Good choice," he said.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou and Malik managed to sneak into the plane's cargo hold. The whitenet dropped the duffle bag that he was carrying and plopped down on a pile of suitcases. "We should get comfortable. We have a long plane ride to Duelist Kingdom."

Malik nodded and sat down on someone's suitcase.

Soon, the plane was ready to leave the airport. It was driven down the runway and then lifted into the air.

The two teens had to dodge luggage to keep from getting hurt. But after a few minutes later, the plane was leveled out.

Malik glanced at Ryou who had a strange look in his brown eyes. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"About messing with everyone's luggage?" Ryou asked.

Malik nodded.

Marik and Bakura appeared behind their hosts. They watched as the two boys switched things with other people's luggage.

"Talk about strange kids," Marik muttered.

"At least they're having fun," Bakura replied. He watched Ryou put a pile of women's skimpy nightclothes in a man's trunk.

~xX-duelist kingdom-Xx~

As soon as the plane landed and the cargo hold door opened, Ryou knocked a trunk down.

An employee in a security uniform walked into the plane's cargo hold. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" the man asked. He walked farther into the cargo hold, glancing around at the shadowed piles of luggage.

Ryou jumped out of the shadows near the entrance of the cargo hold and buried a knife into the security man's neck, snapping the spinal cord. He pulled the knife free and wiped the blood off on the man's clothes. He took hold of the duffle bag that he had brought with him, and pocketed the knife.

The two teens snuck out of the cargo hold, glancing around. They ran across the runway, dodging any encounters with the employees of the airport and were soon in front of the building. Malik opened the door of an awaiting taxi and slipped into after the whitenet.

"Where to?" the driver of the yellow taxi asked, glancing at the teen's in the rearview mirror.

"We're going to Maximillion Pegasus's castle," Ryou replied.

The driver nodded and drove off.

~xX-pegasus's castle-Xx~

"You can drop us off right here," Ryou told the driver, discreetly pulling the knife from his pocket. He glanced around before driving the knife into the man's spinal cord, snapping his neck.

Malik opened the door, took hold of Ryou's hand, and pulled him from the backseat of the taxi. He dragged him away from the murder victim and into the nearby cover of the woods. After a while of sprinting past the trees, the Egyptian stopped and turned towards the whitenet. "You need to stop killing random people, Ryou," he told the other teen.

Ryou flashed the Egyptian his innocent, angelic smile, making the other teen's heart skip a beat. "I think it's fun," he said, then became serious. "Besides, I don't want anyone alive who could have seen us."

Bakura and Marik appeared beside the two teens. The whitenet spirit had his arms crossed over his chest while the Egyptian spirit grinned.

"Oh, come on, Malik, don't worry about it," Marik said, wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulders. "Just let the kid be, he's having a lot of fun."

Malik shook his head. "He's killing random people and I can't stand for that."

Ryou clasped his hands as he stared up at the Egyptian teen with his large puppy-dog look. "But it's all for a good cause, Malik," he told him, tears in his eyes. "I thought you understood that."

Malik felt his heart beat faster as he stared at his friend. "I-I do, but…it's still wrong to kill people."

"But you were having fun too," Ryou commented. "I could feel it."

Bakura grinned. "You can't keep beat his puppy dog look, it's impossible."

Malik sighed. "Fine…" he muttered, "I guess I was having fun."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Malik, hugging him tightly. He kissed the other's cheek, smiling. "I knew that faking to cry would help."

"You were faking?"

Ryou nodded, releasing his friend. "I just wanted to get you to say that you were having fun."

"You're a great actor."

"I know."

"When can we go in to take care of Pegasus?" Marik asked, interrupting the two teens.

Bakura glanced at Ryou.

"Tonight," Ryou answered. "Kura wanted to just go in, get the Item, and get out. But I convinced him that it would best to go at night while he's sleeping."

"Do I want to know how you convinced him?" Marik asked.

Ryou flashed his innocent smile, saying all he needed to in only that angelic smile.

~xX-that night-Xx~

Ryou and Malik climbed up the rope attached to the grappling hook. They pulled themselves over the balcony wall and stepped up to the fancy glass double doors that led to Pegasus's huge, elaborate bedroom.

Bakura and Marik appeared beside the king-sized bed, watching the two teens.

"How are you going to get his Millennium Item?" Marik asked.

Ryou smiled and pulled a brown bottle and a soft cloth from the backpack he carried. He poured some of the clear liquid on the cloth, put the lid on the bottle, and slid it back into his backpack. He stepped up to Pegasus's bed and gently held the cloth to the man's mouth and nose.

Pegasus opened his eyes, his body trying to jump up. He fell back a moment later, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and closing.

Ryou removed the cloth, folded it, and returned it to his backpack. He slid Pegasus's long silver hair out of the way, so that he could see the Millennium Eye. He pulled the Item from the man's eye socket and held it up to the light to gaze at it. "Look at it shine," he whispered before dropping it into a secure pocket inside the backpack.

Bakura smiled. "That's one more Item that we have."

Marik laughed. "Just two more and we'll have our own bodies."

"Can we go now?" Malik asked, impatient.

Ryou smiled at the Egyptian teen and the two spirits. "Yeah, we've finished what we needed to do, so we can leave."

"Yes! We're going back to Japan!" Malik exclaimed.

*Author's Note=I hope ya enjoyed da story. An jus so ya know, I want at least 5 reviews 'fore I upload da next chapter. =3


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #7-Xx~

~xX-two weeks later-Xx~

Ryou and Malik sat beside each other in class, passing each other notes while the teacher droned on and on about American history.

_What all do we have? _Malik wrote.

_Scale. Key. Eye. Rod. Ring._ Ryou wrote.

_What else to we need?_

_Necklace. Puzzle. _

_Thought so, but how do we get those?_

_Don't know yet. _

_Oh. _Malik tapped the ink pen against his lips.

_You still coming over tonight? I'm making a great meal. _

_I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world._

The whitenet glanced over at the Egyptian, flashing his angelic smile.

The teacher snatched up the notebook and glanced over it. "One male cooking for another? That seems a little gay, don't you think? Maybe you two are gay, hmm, Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou stood, glaring at the teacher.

The girls in the classroom started to protest.

"And so what if I am gay?" Ryou growled. "Is it a crime to like people of the same gender?"

The teacher blinked, startled that the quiet, kind, innocent student known as Ryou Bakura was talking back to a teacher like a delinquent. "I…um…"

Malik stood up beside Ryou, gripping his arm slightly. "Don't do this, Ryou, you'll ruin your reputation."

The class stared at the whitenet.

"Are you saying that you're-?" one of the girls started to ask.

"Yes, I am saying that I'm gay." Ryou snatched his notebook back. "And if you have a problem with it, then you can all just go to hell!" he said loudly before grabbing his schoolbag and leaving the classroom.

"What about you, Malik?" one girl asked. "Are you-?"

"Like it matters to you that I'm gay," Malik said before running after Ryou, grabbing his school bag on the way out.

All through the school, you could hear the girls in that one classroom screaming through their tears saying, "NO! NOW ALL OF OUR FANFICTION IS RUINED!"

~xX-Xx~

Ryou ran into his apartment and tossed his schoolbag aside. He sprinted into the bathroom, throwing off his top layer of clothes. He turned the cold-water faucet in the tub on as high as it could go before sticking his head under it.

Malik walked into the apartment, shutting the door, and walking down the hall to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and glanced around, finding a shirtless Ryou. "What are you doing, Ryou?" he asked, watching the teen.

The whitenet removed his head from under the faucet and glanced at Malik, his hair soaked. "Didn't you hear their words?"

"Who's?"

"The girls in the classroom."

Malik nodded. "I heard them."

Ryou shuddered. "They were writing fan fiction about us. Talk about disgusting."

"Well we just destroyed a whole bunch of girls' dreams, so be happy. They're probably cursing our names right now."

Ryou nodded. "That part I like." He flung his hair back and grabbed a towel off the counter.

Malik gulped, feeling his pants tighten slightly. "So what's with the cold water?"

"Helps get rid of the thoughts," Ryou answered, starting to dry his hair with the fluffy towel.

"What thoughts?"

The whitenet glanced at Malik. "The ones that I get when I hear some girl talking about being with a guy. Namely, the ones about us. It's very disturbing."

Malik nodded, feeling his pants tighten even more as he watched a drop of water drip from the white hair and drop onto a pale shoulder. Lavender eyes watched as the drop then slid down Ryou's chest. He gulped and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Are you all right?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah…I'm…uh…fine…"

Ryou knelt in front of Malik. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…I'm great…never felt better…"_ Dammit! _Malik cursed to himself. _how can I be getting hard at a time like this?_

Ryou smiled up at the Egyptian teen. "You don't have to lie to me, Malik. I know that you're not fine. You're probably cursing yourself out because you're hard. And all because of me…am I right?"

Malik sighed. "Dammit…how?"

"You learn a lot when living with Bakura," the other replied. "Like how to fix another's problem." He ran his hands over Malik's clothed thighs. He moved closer to Malik until his lips were near the other's ear.

Malik gulped.

Ryou started to unbutton Malik's pants. "You'd love it if I helped you with your little…problem, wouldn't you?" he asked.

Malik nodded. "But…our friendship…"

Ryou shook his head. "Trust me, nothing will happen to our friendship except that we'll be even closer." He flashed his angelic smile. "Mind if I continue now?"

"Go ahead," Malik said, nervous.

Ryou slid the pants down the tan thighs and over the knees where they fell and bunched up around the Egyptian's ankles. He took Malik's stiff cock in his mouth running his tongue along it, making the Egyptian moan.

Malik tried to buck his hips, but the whitenet had a firm hold on them so that he wouldn't choke as he deep-throated his friend. He tried to say something, but all he was able to get out was a moan as the other teen continued with his sweet ministrations.

Marik and Bakura sat on the sink counter, watching the scene before them.

"Your host seems to be enjoying himself," Bakura commented.

Marik nodded before jumping down from the counter. He walked over to the tub, sat down, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Bakura smiled.

Soon, Malik said, "'m gnna…" With a loud moan, his warm seed shot out and into the whitenet's mouth.

Ryou swallowed all of the Egyptian's seed before releasing him. He licked his lips.

"You look like a kitten," Bakura commented.

A light blush filled Ryou's cheeks.

"So…how do you feel?" Marik asked Malik.

Malik smiled, leaning into the other. "That was amazing."

Marik chuckled. "I can't wait to find out how good your host really is, Bakura."

"You have to get a body before I let my host even think about doing anything like that to you. And before he gives you head, he's giving me head."

"Of course, oh mighty Bakura. The man who looks like a kitty cat is so scary." Marik started laughing insanely.

Bakura went to attack Marik, but Ryou interrupted.

"I hate to disturb anything that might happen, but…" Ryou paused, "Get out!"

The three blinked.

"I have to use the bathroom and I'm not going in front of any of you," Ryou growled.

Bakura stood up, grabbing Marik by the hair and dragged him out of the bathroom with him.

Malik stood, pulled his pants up, and fastened them before leaving.

Ryou sighed, shut the door, and undressed. He jumped in the shower, turning the water on. He took hold of his stiff cock and started jerking himself off. When he came, he began washing his body and his hair, getting rid of any evidence.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou, Malik, Ishizu (Malik's sister), and Odion (his step-brother), all went out to eat at a small, quaint restaurant.

"So, Ryou, is your hair colour natural?" Ishizu asked.

"Sister!" Malik glanced at Ryou who was smiling like an angel. "That's a rude question."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's quite all right," Ryou replied. "Yes, my hair colour is natural. I understand that it's strange to meet someone with white hair, so no need to be sorry. You were just curious is all."

Odion glanced at Ryou. "You're a strange kid."

"Brother!"

Ryou giggled. "It's okay, Malik. I am a strange kid, you know that."

Malik glanced at his lap. "It's still a rude thing to say to someone. Especially when you're

first meeting them."

Ryou giggled again. "I know, Malik, but I don't mind. You should always be optimistic about things."

Malik muttered something in Arabic.

"Malik, be nice."

There was a noise from outside. Suddenly, several men ran into the restaurant. They were carrying guns.

Odion pulled Malik to the floor and Ishizu pulled Ryou to the floor.

The men started shooting at everyone.

Odion covered Malik's body with his own and Ishizu covered Ryou's body with her own. They let out a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled.

The men were gone just as fast as they had come.

Ryou and Malik crawled out from underneath the adults' bodies.

Odion was already dead, having been shot a few times in the head.

Ishizu was dying with blood covering her back and stomach. She nearly fell, but Malik

caught her. "Brother," she whispered, her voice quiet and weak. She unhooked the necklace from around her neck. "Take the Millennium Necklace."

Tears filled Malik's lavender eyes. "I can't. It belongs to you. I promise you'll make it."

"No, I won't, Malik. My time is over." She pressed the Item into Malik's hand before turning to look at Ryou. "Ryou."

"Yes?" Ryou asked, kneeling beside her.

One hand grasped Malik's hand and the other grasped Ryou's hand. "Can you take care of my brother?"

Ryou nodded. "He can move in with me if he wants."

Ishizu nodded. "Thank you, Ryou." She looked up at the ceiling. "I love you both…goodbye." Her eyes fluttered closed and would never see the human world from a human's point of view again. She would only see it from her home in the clouds where she'll get her wings and watch over the people she left behind.

Tears started to fall from Malik's eyes.

The police started to show up and pulled Malik away from the bodies of his siblings.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou took Malik to his place where they sat on the couch. "Malik, they're both all right." He held the Egyptian close to him.

"How do you know?" Malik asked through his tears as he cried on the whitenet's shoulder.

"I can feel it, Malik. They're probably sitting on their clouds looking down on you and wishing for you to be happy for them. They'll play lovely music from golden harps as they wait for your time to join them."

Malik hiccupped through a smile. "It may have been a cruel way to get the Millennium Necklace, but…"

"I know, you don't have to say anything."

~xX-spring-Xx~

Ryou led Malik onto the ice rink, holding his hands. "C'mon, Malik, you'll never be any good if you don't try."

Malik's legs shook under him as he tried to keep from falling. "I don't want to do this."

"But you promised me that you'd try it."

"Can I walk along the wall for a while?"

Ryou sighed and pulled Malik towards the wall. He made sure that he was safe before shooting off.

Malik watched as Ryou shot past other skaters, spinning and twirling circles around them. When the whitenet slowed down as he came back towards him, he smiled. "Thanks for not embarrassing me," he muttered.

Ryou held out his hands and the Egyptian took hold of them. "If you get as good as I am, then you won't be embarrassed." He slowly skated backwards, pulling Malik along with him. He eased into the faster speeds.

Malik's skate got caught on the ice and fell forward. He collided with Ryou, making the two of them fall to the cold ice.

Ryou started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Malik exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, Malik, where'd your fun side go to?" Ryou smiled at Malik. "You're never going to get anywhere in ice skating if you're not having fun."

Malik started laughing when Ryou started to tickle him.

"Stop…that…you…crazy…Brit…" Malik threatened through his laughter.

Ryou soon stopped. He stood, pulling Malik up on his feet. "C'mon, let's try again."

After a while, Malik started to get the hang of ice skating. They were laughing as they skated together when they passed a bunch of girls that had fallen down in the middle of the rink.

Ryou skated up to them, pulling Malik with him. "Hey, are you all okay?"

"Bakura?" one girl asked.

"Hey, Ryou, it's the girls that wrote fan fiction about us and them," Malik said. He turned to the girls. "So how's that working out for you?"

The girls smiled. "It's going great actually," one said.

"You choose anyone new for your stories?"

"Nope, it's still you two boys."

Ryou and Malik glanced at each other. They looked back at the girls.

"We're writing Yaoi and you two boys are starring in it."

The two boys smiled.

"You should check it out sometime. Just go to fan , all lower case letters."

"We'll check it out sometime…might give us some ideas," Ryou said, smiling his innocent, angelic smile. "C'mon, Malik."

"Hope writing Yaoi works out for you all!" Malik exclaimed as he was pulled away.

~xX-Xx~

Ishizu glanced over at Odion. "He seems to be having fun, don't you think?"

Odion nodded. "What about their plans though? They want to help their Yamis out by getting the Millennium Items. They hurt people just to get them."

"They're just doing what will make them happy, Odion," Ishizu said. "And I know that Ryou's not as innocent as we first suspected, but as long as Malik's happy, then I have no complaints."

Odion nodded. "I guess you're right, Ishizu. I just hope that once they succeed, they don't continue this crime spree."

Ishizu smiled. "I know they won't. Sure, I don't have the Necklace anymore, but I do have my women's intuition."

Odion smiled. "Malik sure is happier these days. It's all thanks to Ryou. That boy is a good friend."

"I agree. He's also very wise for someone his age."

"Yes. That's very true."

*Author's Note=Hope ya'll enjoyed it. An if I don't git at least 5 reviews, den I won't update. =3


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll here's da next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks ta everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #8-Xx~

Ryou sat with Malik outside in the courtyard. They were whispering quietly with each other.

"How do we get the Item without hurting Yugi?" Malik whispered.

"I don't know," Ryou said, running a pale hand through his white hair. /What about you, Kura? Have any brilliant ideas tucked away for safe keeping?/

/I've been thinking about that since day one, Host./

/And?/

/And I'll talk to you and Malik after school when your friends aren't around./

"Bakura!" Miho exclaimed, hugging the whitenet tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Miho, you do know that he's gay, right?" a passing girl asked.

Miho turned to the girl. "Of course Miho knows that. Miho's just happy that Bakura's back."

"We were thinking and we'd like you to join us, Miho," the girl said.

Miho smiled. "Really? Miho's so happy now."

"What are you going to do?" Malik asked.

"Write fanfiction!" Miho exclaimed. "You two boys are going to star in Miho's stories."

"Like everyone else's fan fiction?" Joey asked.

Miho nodded. "But you're also in it. Along with the rest of Miho's friends."

Tristan blushed a light pink.

"What will you be writing, Miho?" Yugi asked.

"All kinds of stories!" Miho exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Miho so excited!"

Ryou and Malik glanced at each other.

"I hope it works out for you," Tea said.

~xX-that night-Xx~

The moment the two boys walked into the house, their darker halves appeared. They followed them to the living room.

"Sit down," Marik ordered the two teens.

The two boys sat on the couch and the two spirits sat on the coffee table.

"We have one more Item to get and the Pharaoh's vessel has it. Marik and I have been thinking a lot since we got the Necklace," Bakura told them.

"It's almost impossible to get the Puzzle without the Pharaoh getting us," Marik said.

"So what do we do?" Malik asked.

"There's only one thing we can do," Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "We have to kill him, don't we?"

The two spirits nodded.

"Who will do it though?"

Bakura and Marik glanced at each other.

"We have to, don't we?" Ryou asked.

They nodded again.

"We can do it!" Malik exclaimed. "It'll be easy."

"How?" Ryou asked. "The Pharaoh is with him, remember. Always watching him. And then there's the rest of his friends."

Malik's smile vanished, along with his confidence. "Damn!"

"Well, it's all up to you," Marik said.

"We're just along for the ride," Bakura commented.

Ryou glanced up. "We'll figure something out."

Malik smiled again. "What about dinner?"

Ryou stood, running a hand through his long hair. "Order something," he said, distracted, before starting out of the room.

"Where're you going, Host?" Bakura asked.

"I got some research to do." Ryou left the living room and went upstairs.

~xX-Xx~

Ryou went to run out of his room, but instead, ran into the door. "Dammit," he cursed. "I hate doors." He opened the door and went to leave his room when he ran into someone. He glanced up at Malik. "Dammit."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been in your room for a week. You've missed a whole week of school."

"I know, but-"

"It's not good to miss so much school, Ryou."

"I know, but-"

Malik shook his head. "I should have forced-"

Ryou glared at Malik. "Would you listen to me?" he yelled.

Bakura and Marik appeared behind Malik. "Something wrong?"

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "Malik isn't listening to me."

"Fine, you've got my attention," Malik said. "What'd you want to say?"

"I figured it out."

Marik raised a brow. "Figured what out?"

Bakura punched Marik in the shoulder. "Think, why else would Ryou be in his room for a whole week?"

"Um…masturbating?"

The two teens blushed at the comment that was said so easily.

Bakura punched Marik again. "He was figuring out how to kill the Pharaoh's vessel," he growled.

"Oh…" Marik muttered.

"Kura, if a vessel gets drunk, would the spirit get drunk too?"

Bakura smiled. "It depends on how drunk the vessel is, but yes, the spirit would also be drunk."

Ryou clapped his hands, jumping up and down. "Then this will work perfectly!"

"What will?" Malik asked.

Ryou smiled his innocent, angelic smile.

"That can't be good," Marik stated. "He smiles like that for a reason."

"Our friends like to drink," Ryou stated. "And that's how we'll lure Yugi in. We'll need you two spirits to get tons and tons of alcohol and bring it here. We'll get them so wasted that they won't remember a thing."

"Then what?" Malik asked.

"Let everything play out on its own until we have a dead vessel called Yugi Muto," Ryou answered, his angelic smile shining more brightly than before.

Bakura moved to stand beside Ryou. He wrapped and arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. "You are such a smart kid."

"I know."

~xX-that weekend-Xx~

Ryou invited all of his friends over and Malik passed out the beer when they were all gathered in the living room.

"Where'd you get all of this?" Kaiba asked after taking a long swig.

Ryou flashed his innocent, angelic smile, making several hearts skip. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Who cares, moneybags. As long as we git totally wasted, den I'm good ta go," Joey said, downing half a bottle in seconds.

When everyone, except Ryou and Malik, were really intoxicated, they started doing things that they normally wouldn't do. Tristan started singing to get Miho's attention, which he did, and now she was all over him. Tea was giving Yugi a blow job. Kaiba had pulled Joey into a deep kiss.

Ryou sat on Malik's lap, cuddling with the Egyptian as he watched the scene with great interest. /This is so fantastic, Kura./

/Yeah, it is./

/I'm so glad I got this on tape./

/You what?/

/I hid a camera in every room in the house just in case./

Joey and Kaiba disappeared, going to the bathroom together.

Miho and Tristan were having sex behind the couch.

Tea was begging for Yugi to _fuck her really hard or else_, but the short teen was too nervous to comply.

"Go for it, Yugi," Ryou said, slurring his words slightly so as to make it seem like he was drunk.

"But I-"

Tea forced Yugi onto his back in the middle of the living room. "Don't you like me,

Yugi?" she asked, the only covering of her chest being a lacey bra.

Yugi nodded, afraid to speak as he stared up at her and her chest. "I like you a lot."

"Come on," Ryou said, standing. He pulled Malik upstairs.

~xX-the next morning-Xx~

When Ryou went downstairs, he was followed by Malik.

"Man, this is a mess," Malik muttered as he glanced around the living room.

Ryou nodded.

Miho was lying on top of Tristan, both were naked. Tea was beside Yugi, both also naked, but there was a strange look to the smaller teen's body.

"Ryou, what's wrong with him?" the Egyptian whispered into the whitenet's ear.

Ryou studied Yugi's body. "He's dead." he walked over to Yugi's body and took the Puzzle from around his neck. He ran upstairs, hiding the Millennium Item, and returned a few minutes later. "All right, nobody will find it."

Malik nodded. "That's what I thought." He glanced around the room. "HEY! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP!"

The three other teens jerked awake. They glanced around, searching for their clothes while Malik went in search of Kaiba and Joey.

Ryou went over to Yugi and pretended to try to wake him. "Hey, Yugi! Get up!"

After a while, Kaiba and Joey stumbled into the living room.

Ryou glanced up at Kaiba, tears in his eyes, "He won't wake up, Kaiba."

Kaiba walked over to the whitenet and knelt down beside him. "Looks like he's dead. You get him dressed while everyone else cleans this place. I'll call 911."

Ryou silently obeyed.

By the time that the ambulance arrived, the house was spotless. The EMTs came in and observed the body. The man stood. "I'm sorry, but your friend is dead."

Ryou buried his face in Malik's chest, crying. Miho cried into Tristan's chest while he cried into her shoulder, avoiding her hair. Tea tried not to cry, but the tears started falling anyway. Joey set his jaw and stared straight ahead, refusing to cry.

Kaiba pulled Joey close to him. "It's okay, Puppy. Let it out." The blond buried his face in the brunet's chest, not wanting to cry, but the tears fell.

The EMTs loaded Yugi's body into a black body bag, placed it on a stretcher, and carried it away.

Kaiba had his limo driver take everyone home, taking the blond to his mansion.

Malik pulled back from Ryou and smiled. "We did it," he said.

Ryou nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm so happy."

Bakura and Marik appeared beside the two teens. "That was a perfect idea," the whitenet spirit said. "I'm so glad you came up with it."

Ryou smiled.

"I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Let's go over the videos," Malik said. "We have to delete some stuff."

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=Hope ya enjoyed da chapter, people. I also hope dat ya review an tell me if ya liked it or not. =3


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll here's da next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks ta everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #9-Xx~

After the funeral, everyone went home.

Ryou and Malik sat across from each other at the kitchen table. The whitenet held a cup of tea in his pale hands and the Egyptian held a glass of soda in his tan hands. On the table between them sat five of the seven Millennium Items. The two boys still held their own.

Bakura appeared Ryou and Marik appeared beside Malik.

"We have them all," Ryou said quietly.

Bakura gave a silent nod.

"Now what?" the Egyptian teen asked.

"We wait," Marik answered.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For the full moon," the Egyptian spirit answered.

Bakura glanced at Marik. "I hope you know how to turn solid."

Marik glared, "I do."

"Prove it," Ryou ordered.

Marik's body slowly turned solid. "I can't hold a solid form for very long though."

"How long?"

"What?" the Egyptian spirit asked the whitenet teen, confused by the simple question.

Ryou glanced up and stared into Marik's lavender eyes. "How long can you hold a solid form?"

"Oh," the spirit said, understanding, "For about ten minutes."

Ryou glanced at Bakura, a silent question passing to the whitenet spirit beside him.

/It's plenty of time, Host./

Ryou smiled his angelic smile. /That's good./

Bakura nodded. /Yeah, it is. The ritual will only take a few minutes./

/Do you think Malik knows how this ritual will have to be performed?/

Bakura glanced at Malik, studying him.

Malik tensed up, unsure of why the whitenet spirit was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

Bakura glanced back at Ryou and shook his head. /I don't believe so, Host./

Ryou gave a short nod. /Marik wouldn't tell him until it's time./

/He probably doesn't want to tell his host./

/Unlike you, Kura. You tell me everything./ Ryou smiled up at Bakura with his angelic smile.

Bakura gave a small happy smile and started stroking Ryou's hair. /I would never keep a secret from you, Host./

/I know, Kura. And that's why I love you./

Bakura chuckled. "You're so understanding."

Ryou giggled. "I know."

Malik and Marik glanced at each other. "Did we miss something?" the teen asked Ryou.

"Nothing important to you," Bakura replied.

Ryou glanced at Marik again. "You should tell Malik how the ritual is performed."

Malik glanced up at Marik. "What's he talking about?"

Ryou stood. "I'm taking a nap. If you get hungry, there's food in the fridge." He set the empty tea cup in the sink and walked out of the room.

Bakura followed Ryou upstairs and into his room. He stretched out on Ryou's bed.

Ryou shut his bedroom door and undressed, not caring that his darker half was watching him. He crawled onto the bed, now wearing his bunny-covered pajamas.

Bakura pulled Ryou close to him. "You look so innocent right now, Host." His body turned solid as he held his lighter counterpart close to his chest.

Ryou smiled. "You really think so?" he asked, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Of course, Host. Why wouldn't I think that?"

Ryou shrugged, closing his eyes. "I love you, Kura," he whispered.

"I love you too, Host." Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head. "Now get some sleep."

~xX-a week later, 11.45 pm, full moon-Xx~

The two teens sat beside their darker halves, who were in solid form. In the centre of the very small circle were all seven of the Millennium Items. Ryou sat with Bakura on his right. Bakura had Malik to his right. Marik was to Malik's right, which meant that Ryou was to Marik's right.

The full moon slowly rose higher as the minutes passed.

When the time finally hit midnight, all four of them raised the knife that was in their left hand. They sliced into their right palm, curving from the middle finger to the index and going straight into a diagonal line. Then they made a gash from almost-the-centre of their palm to the pinky. And then they made a gash from almost-the-centre of the palm to the thumb. They made two more lines on each side of the diagonal gash.

After that, the four of them held their right hand over the Items, letting the blood drip. A few minutes later, the dark halves faced their light look-alikes and took hold of their lighter halves' bleeding hand. They pressed their lips to the soft skin and started to drink the warm red liquid until it stopped flowing out.

The two spirits' bodies flickered between the solid form and the transparent form. After a few moments though, they stayed solid.

The two teens took hold of their darker halves' wrists and started to drink the cold red liquid until it stopped flowing out.

After that, the four boys sat around the Items, watching them change.

The Items doubled and doubled again so that there were four sets of them. The four sets seemed to melt until there were two Millennium Rods and two Millennium Rings.

Bakura and Ryou picked up one Ring each and slid them around their neck. Marik and Malik picked up one Rod each and slipped them into their belt loops.

~xX-a week later-Xx~

Bakura lay stretched out on Ryou's bed. He watched as the whitenet teen dug through his closet. "C'mon, Ryou, just throw something on so we can go."

"I want to look nice."

Bakura sighed and slipped off the bed. He walked over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Ryou, you look great in anything you wear."

Ryou paused in his actions, blushing. "You're just saying that."

Bakura shook his head, burying his face in Ryou's sweet-scented hair. He sighed happily. "I'm serious, you do look great in anything you wear." He kissed the other's neck. "You shouldn't worry about what you wear because no matter what, I'll love you."

Ryou smiled. "So you really don't care?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then, I think I know what I'll wear."

Bakura raised a brow. "What?"

"First, I want you to wait in the hall."

"Why?" the older whitenet asked, not liking that idea.

Ryou pulled Bakura's arms from around his waist and led the other to the door. He opened the door, pushed Bakura into the hall, and shut the door. He quickly went to his closet.

~xX-5 Minutes Later-Xx~

Bakura sighed.

"He kick you out?" Marik asked.

"He didn't want me to watch him change his outfit."

"He's changed in front of you before, hasn't he?"

Bakura nodded.

"So why should this time be any different?"

Bakura shrugged. "What about you? Why aren't you in there with Malik?"

Marik sighed. "He threw me out too."

Bakura chuckled.

Marik leapt at Bakura, knocking him to the ground.

The two of them tried to punch, kick, and bite each other.

"Hey!" the two teens yelled.

The two immediately stopped to look up at the teens.

Both Ryou and Malik wore tight black leather pants and black t-shirts with black combat boots and designed hats. They both wore a thin black ribbon choker with the only difference being the charms on them. Ryou's choker had two Millennium Rings linked together and Malik's choker had two Millennium Rods with one crossing over the other.

Bakura and Marik gaped at their lighter halves.

"You're drooling," Ryou told Bakura, an angelic smile on his lips.

Bakura wiped his mouth on his sleeve and quickly stood. "You look…amazing."

"I know," Ryou said.

"Are you two ready?" Malik asked.

The two darker halves nodded.

~xX-some fancy restaurant-Xx~

The darker halves walked in, holding hands with their lighter half. The customers in the restaurant stared at the informal group.

The man, standing at the podium in front of the door, blinked at the four males. "You have to have reservations in order to each here."

"Well duh," Ryou said. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to walk in here without a reservation? Gods, you fancy people."

The man blinked. "Uh…"

"We have reservations, buddy." Ryou glanced at the list and pointed to his last name.

"Ryou Bakura and a table for four. See…we have a reservation."

The man nodded. "Very well then, I'll take you to your table."

The four males followed the man to a table in the back. They sat down and high-fived one another when the man walked away.

"Ryou, that was fantastic," Malik said. "I've never seen you talk like that to anyone in public."

Ryou giggled. "Well, I had to do something so we could sit down." He became serious. "Besides, I'm not a big fan of people who think that they're better than everyone else. In fact, I hate people like that."

Malik nodded. "I know what you mean."

Bakura smiled. "You're picking up some of my habits, you know that, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded. "Do you mind though?"

"No," Bakura replied. "It makes you look adorable when you act different from what your pathetic friends see."

Marik chuckled. "He also likes you acting like that because it turns him on."

Bakura kicked Marik under the table, but the Egyptian only laughed.

"And you better keep him on a very short leash before he starts playing footsy with someone as awesome as me."

Bakura growled. "Why would I ever want to do something like that with the likes of you?"

Marik laughed. "Like you're any better than me. You're probably worse."

Bakura went to tackle Marik, but he felt a hand on his thigh. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Ryou. He smiled and took hold of Ryou's hand.

Marik laughed again. "You're such a whipped little kitty."

Bakura chuckled. "As long as it's Ryou doing the whipping, then I don't care, Marik."

Malik smiled at Ryou, taking hold of Marik's hand.

~xX-later that night-Xx~

Ryou pulled Bakura into his room and slammed the door shut before forcing the other onto the bed. "You sit there and be good."

"Ryou, I'm not a nice person, you know that."

Ryou smiled, leaning over Bakura. "You better be good, Kura, or else you'll be out in the hall before you know it." He kissed Bakura's lips, but pulled back almost instantly.

Bakura sighed heavily. "All right."

Ryou reached up to the shelf above his bed, trying to turn his CD player on. He stepped back and started to twist his body to the music. He undressed as he twisted and turned and moved his hips in a way that made Bakura's pants tighten quite a bit.

Bakura let out a low growl and went to unfasten his pants, but Ryou threw his shirt at him, stopping the older whitenet from releasing his erection.

Ryou slipped on top of Bakura and straddled his hips. He leant over the other and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Bakura rested his hands on Ryou's hips. When the smaller boy pulled away, he smiled.

"You look really delicious."

Ryou giggled as he gently took the hem of the older whitenet's shirt in his hands. He started lifting it.

Bakura pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it into the air.

Ryou ran his hands over Bakura's smooth hard chest. He flicked the nipples, making the other jump a bit. He giggled as his hands ran down over Bakura's stomach, making the other suck in his breath.

Bakura growled as Ryou's hands unfastened his pants quickly and carefully. He bucked and switched their positions. "I can't stand it any longer. You're way too adorable not to take right now."

"So what's stopping you?" Ryou asked.

Bakura blinked, startled. "What?"

"You're just sitting there, talking. I can't believe you haven't tried to take me the moment we walked into the apartment. You've been waiting since we left the restaurant and now you're not doing anything."

Bakura didn't realize that Ryou had slipped his hand into his pants until he felt soft caresses on his stiff cock. He took hold of the other's wrist and pulled the hand out of his pants. He unfastened Ryou's pants, moving off of him to pull the leather pants down and off the creamy white legs.

Ryou felt cold air on his own stiff cock and sucked in his breath.

Bakura smiled, slipping out of his own pants. He smiled at Ryou and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled a bottle of oil out from underneath the mattress. When he pulled back, he smiled again. "Do you want foreplay or do you-?"

"Just fuck me already, Kura. I know you want to," Ryou said. "Or I could call Marik in here and have him do it if you're not man enough."

Bakura growled. "Marik couldn't give you a good fucking even if he tried!" He sat down, pulling Ryou onto his lap. He snapped open the cap on the container of oil.

Ryou smiled.

"I'll give you such an amazing fucking that you'll be limping for days, Ryou." Bakura coated three of his fingers in oil before slipping one into Ryou.

Ryou giggled. "I can't wait."

Bakura soon added a second finger, scissoring them inside of Ryou and making him moan quietly. And not too much later, he added a third finger, making a triangular motion. He knew he hit that small bundle of nerves when the teen moaned loudly.

Ryou bit down on Bakura's neck, making a dark purple mark. He tried to keep himself from tackling the other whitenet.

Bakura soon lay Ryou on the bed again. He coated his throbbing cock with oil before moving between the smaller boy's legs. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"You've prepared me already, so why not just continue?" Ryou sighed. "Seriously, it's like you don't want to fuck me. I will hunt Marik down and have him fuck me like a real man would."

Bakura growled and shoved himself inside of Ryou. He realized what he did a moment later. "I didn't hurt you, Ryou, did I?"

Ryou smiled his angelic smile. "Did you know that I _love_ pain, Kura?"

Bakura blinked. "So…you're all right?"

Ryou giggled. "I'm like you in more ways than you can imagine, Kura." He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "Didn't you say something about giving me such an amazing fucking that I'll be limping for days? I want to know where that promise went to."

Bakura pulled almost all of the way out of Ryou and slammed back into him, making his back arch as he hit his sweet spot. "I'm guessing you want fast and hard."

"What gave it away?"

Bakura started to thrust into the smaller whitenet. "Gee…I don't know…maybe it was the way you were trying to tick me off until you got what you wanted."

"And what is it that I want?"

"To be fucked fast and hard."

"Not quite. I want to be fucked fast and hard by you, Kura." Ryou unwrapped his arms from around the other's neck to grab onto the headboard of his bed so that he wouldn't get a concussion. He moaned as Bakura slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time.

Bakura growled as he kept up his fast pace. He enjoyed listening to his lighter half making such lovely sounds. It was like music to his ears.

Soon, Ryou was saying through his moans, "Kura…I'm…gnna…cum…"

Bakura nodded and took hold of Ryou's stiff cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, the whitenet teen came over their chests with a yell of his name. The walls instantly clenched down on the older whitenet's cock, throwing him over the edge with a yell of the smaller boy's name. He pulled himself out of Ryou and collapsed beside him.

Ryou snuggled close to the other's body, closing his eyes. "I think I will be limping for days, Kura."

Bakura laughed and held Ryou close. "I didn't think you'd like to be fucked like that."

Ryou shrugged. "I guess I picked up your love for pain, hmm, Kura?"

Bakura nodded. "I guess so."

The whitenet teen leant over Bakura. "Are you ready for round two, Kura?"

Bakura blinked. "Round two?"

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=Hey, hope ya'll like it. An if ya do, den review an tell me why ya like it. If ya don't like it, den review anyway an tell me why ya didn't like it.

*By da way, I'm debating whether or not I'm done wit dis story. I was thinkin bout havin another chapter, but I don't know what ta write. Could ya'll gimme some ideas? It'd be really appreciated. =3


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's Note=Sorry dat dis is a day late. An I'm not sure if dis is da end of Blood Lust or not. I was thinkin of havin one more chapter jus fer kicks. But I dunno fer sure. Anyway, here's da next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks ta everyone who reviewed.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #10-Xx~

~xX-wednesday, a week later-Xx~

Ryou walked into the classroom with Malik. Before he knew what had happened, he found his back pressed against the wall. He glanced up into Kaiba's cold blue eyes and smiled innocently. "Hello, Kaiba. How are you?"

Kaiba pressed the whitenet into the wall. "How the hell do you _think_ I am, bastard?" he yelled, catching everyone's attention and wonder why he was yelling at the most innocent and quiet teen of Domino High.

"Why are you so angry?" Ryou asked, unfazed by the brunet's anger.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, faggot."

Ryou only blinked once. "I would like to know. That's the reason why I asked."

"You were at a fancy restaurant a week ago."

"I know and their food was really disgusting, so what's the point?"

Kaiba growled. "The point is that we were all there too, sitting at the table next to your's and Malik's."

"I also know that, Kaiba. But why are you telling me this?"

"Who the hell were those men that were with you?"

"Oh them, that's my boyfriend Kura and Malik's boyfriend Marik. Why?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "We heard everything that all four of you said."

"Oh no! I'm _so_ scared. Someone _tell_ me it isn't so I'm positively _shaking_ in my boots.." Ryou chuckled at his sarcasm, then became serious all of a sudden, his eyes narrowing with a red gleam filling his chocolate eyes and engulfing the warmth in a freezing glare. "I could care less, Kaiba."

Kaiba let go of Ryou, staring at him like he was someone completely different than the innocent whitenet everyone knew of. "You're not acting like yourself, Bakura."

Ryou laughed darkly. "There's something you need to know, Kaiba."

"What? Tell me!" the brunet ordered, not liking being left out of anything.

Ryou rolled his eyes at the brunet's commanding nature and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you ask nicely and say 'please' then maybe I will." He started walking toward his seat. "Or maybe I won't." He laughed again.

Kaiba growled and launched himself at the whitenet.

Ryou stepped to the side and Kaiba ran into the wall, hitting it hard.

Kaiba picked himself off the floor and ran after Ryou, who left the room.

"Catch me if you can, Kaiba!" Ryou yelled as he ran down the hall.

~xX-courtyard-Xx~

Kaiba stood in front of Ryou, huffing slightly as he glared at the smaller (in both stature and physique) teen. Their friends stood nearby with fellow Domino High students standing around them. Malik, though, stood close behind the whitenet, worried for his safety.

Ryou smiled his famous innocent, angelic smile. "You know, Kaiba, you're right. I'm not acting like myself."

"We knew that," the brunet stated.

"I'm acting just like you and your pathetic friends."

Kaiba blinked, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm acting like a fucking child who's afraid of everything," the whitenet told the other teen, very serious, "I'm acting just like Yugi Muto was and we all know how he was before he died of alcohol poisoning."

The crowd was silent (with the exception of a few quiet whispers). Many, if not all, was shocked by how the innocent whitenet was acting.

Ryou glared at the brunet, a dark aura surrounding his slender build. "I'm sick of this fucking bullshit I have to put up with all of you. Kaiba, you're a selfish bastard." He pointed to the brunet girl, "Tea, you're a slut." He turned to the shorter brunet male. "Tristan, you're a hopeless romantic who would still be a virgin if it wasn't for all the alcohol you drank." And lastly, he turned to the blond teen. "And Joey, you're a third-rate duelist who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." He sighed. "I'd say something about Miho too, but she moved away shortly after Yugi's death."

Now the crowd of students were even more shocked, this time, words couldn't even describe how shocked they were.

"And what about Malik?" the brunet asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I actually like Malik," Ryou told him, smiling slightly at the thought of the platinum Egyptian. "He's a hell of a lot better friend than any of you could ever hope to be."

Malik stepped closer to Ryou, nervous and worried about his friend. "Ryou, We should just go home."

"No way, Malik," Ryou told the Egyptian, glancing at him briefly. "I've been wanting to get these things off my chest so that I could see how it effects them. You know that."

Malik gave a small smile at seeing the whitenet acting unlike his usual self. "But what about Bakura and Marik?" he asked a moment later, just now thinking about the other two.

"There's no reason to worry about us, Malik," a voice said.

A whitenet and an Egyptian landed beside their younger look-alikes.

"Are ya related?" Joey asked. "Cuz ya look like 'im," he pointed between Ryou and Bakura. "An' ya look 'im," he pointed between Malik and Marik.

Smiles appeared on Ryou's and Malik's lips while their counter-parts chuckled quietly.

"Would it really matter?" Ryou asked.

Joey blinked. "What do ya mean?"

The four teen's laughed at the blond's stupidity.

"Well?" Tristan asked.

Ryou glanced at them. "Well, take your rich friend, Kaiba for example," he said, motioning to the brunet.

Everyone turned to look at Kaiba.

"He has a sexual relationship with his younger brother Mokuba. So would it really matter if I were related to Bakura and Malik to Marik…which we're not by the way."

Kaiba blinked. "You're lying!" he yelled at the whitenet.

"I wish I was, douchebag."

Bakura pulled something out of his pocket. He tossed the thing into the air where the fan fiction girls and a few others fought to get them the object.

Kaiba caught one and glanced at it. He froze up. "Where did you get this?"

The photo was of Kaiba and Mokuba in the kitchen of their mansion. The ravennet was gripping the counter with his pants missing and his bare ass in the air. The brunette had his pants around his ankles and his cock in his brother's ass.

Kaiba grabbed another photo.

The photo showed Kaiba sitting on the couch in the mansion's living room, his pants around his ankles. His brother was giving him a blow job.

Kaiba caught a third photo.

The photo showed his brother sitting on the brunette's lap with his older brother's cock shoved up his ass. Both brothers were naked.

Kaiba growled. He pushed the whitenet into the tree that was behind him. He started to punch the boy. "What…*punch*…the…*punch*…hell…*punch*…is…*punch*…this…*punch*…shit…*punch*?"

Bakura pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Kaiba in the back with it. Marik started to beat on Kaiba. Malik went straight to Ryou and helped him up off the ground.

Ryou glared at Kaiba with narrowed chocolate eyes, gleaming red. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer," he growled angrily. He glanced up at Bakura. "Thanks," he said, his face happy and smiling as he glanced up at his friends.

Bakura moved to Ryou's side. "Marik, Malik, we're leaving."

Marik gave Kaiba one last kick before helping Ryou onto the taller whitenet's back. He took hold of Malik's hand and walked away with the whitenets.

~xX-at the apartment-Xx~

Ryou lay on his bed, unconscious. His wounds had been cleaned and dressed, compliments of Malik.

Bakura sat in a chair beside the bed, still pissed off. "I'll kill that bastard if he tries anything like that again."

Marik nodded, agreeing with the whitenet. "It makes me angry that he could beat someone who was obviously weaker than him."

Malik glanced at them. "You know that Kaiba's going to come after us with a lawsuit, don't you?"

"Who cares," the taller Egyptian told the shorter.

"We'll get out of it," Bakura stated. "I know we will."

Ryou groaned, but didn't wake.

"Marik," Malik said, standing. "Let's leave these two alone."

Marik blinked, then also stood. "Sure, Malik," he replied. He took hold of Malik's hand and led him out of the room. "Tell us when he wakes up."

"Sure thing," Bakura mumbled.

~xX-late that night-Xx~

Ryou groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His large chocolate eyes traveled over to the Bakura who sat beside his bed in a chair. "Why does it feel like I've been sleeping for hours?"

Bakura smiled and moved to sit on the bed. "You were, Ryou. After we got Kaiba off of you, you blacked-out."

"Lay down with me," the shorter whitenet patted the bed beside him.

Bakura smiled and stretched out beside his other half. He pulled the teen close to his body, being careful of not injuring the other any further.

Ryou snuggled close to Bakura's warm body. "You do know that I didn't take those pictures…right?"

"Of course I do, Ryou. Now get some sleep." Bakura kissed the other's forehead. "I want you to get all healed up."

Ryou sighed happily and closed his eyes. "I love you, Kura."

"I love you too, Ryou. Now sleep."

*Author's Note=I hope ya like it, if not, den dat's yer problem. It'd be nice if ya reviewed. Tell me what ya liked or didn't like. =3


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's Note=Hey ya'll, sorry 'bout da late update. Laptops officially hate me. Anyway, without further ado (whatever da hell dat means) I present to ya faithful reviewers my new chapter of Blood Lust. Thank ya to all those who have read an reviewed so far.

*Disclaimer=I don't own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #11-Xx~

~xX-1 year later, Egypt-Xx~

Several feet away from the edge of the cliff stood a white marble arch with red roses covering it. A strip of carpet trailed away from the arch, looking like a river of blood. Fold-up chairs were lined up beside the carpet, covered in red silk sheets, making them look like they were covered in blood. Friends sat in the chairs.

An old priest stood under the arch, facing a tall whitenet man. He held a small black bible in his hands.

The whitenet was wearing a white silk shirt and white silk pants. His long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore black sunglasses over his auburn eyes.

A black sand-covered jeep came to a stop at the end of the carpet. The driver side door opened and a tall platinum blond Egyptian got out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

A whitenet stepped out. He wore a white silk shirt and white silk pants. His hair was down and he was barefoot. In his pale hands was a bouquet of red roses, roses as red as blood. He slipped his arm through the Egyptian's arm.

The two of them started walking up the aisle toward the marble arch. And as they did, the carpet behind them turned to liquid. As they passed the chairs, the silk sheets turned to liquid. They stopped at the arch, the Egyptian letting the whitenet go and went to sit down.

The two whitenets turned to face each other. The bouquet in the shorter man's hands started to drip blood. The taller man took his sunglasses off.

The roses above the two men started to drip blood, sliding down the white arch and staining the men's white hair, white clothes, and pale skin red.

The taller whitenet covered the shorter man's hands with his own, getting blood on his pale palms. He smiled. "This is it, Ryou," he told the other quietly.

The shorter boy smiled, crystalline tears in his warm brown eyes. "I know, Kura, I know."

The sky turned from clear and sunny to cloudy and dark. The clouds opened up and sheets of rain fell.

~xX-Bakura's bedroom-Xx~

The whitenet shot up into a sitting position, clutching the cloth above his heart. His breathing was quick and shallow. He glanced around and found himself alone in bed. He sighed and slipped out of bed, trying to control his breathing.

He stepped into the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and stood in front of the sink. His tired red/brown eyes stared into the cracked mirror. "This is it," he told his reflection. "If this doesn't stop…it'll kill me."

After taking a shower and going back into his room to get dressed, the whitenette walked downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down at the table.

A tall Egyptian with his platinum hair sticking up into the air, walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the whitenette before sitting down beside him.

Another Egyptian walked into the kitchen, his platinum hair laying flat. He started to cook breakfast.

The taller Egyptian placed his hand on the whitenette's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right. Before you know it, he'll be up and ready to go."

The whitenette shook his head. "Marik…the doctor said that he probably won't make it."

Marik sighed. "Bakura I have a good feeling that the doctor is wrong. You have to trust me."

Bakura sighed sadly and crossed his arms on the table. He rested his head on his arms and stared at the grains in the table.

The shorter Egyptian set three plates of food on the table. "Come on, Bakura, you have to have faith. He'll wake up, you'll see."

Bakura shook his head. "No he won't, Malik."

Malik reached over and gently took hold of Bakura's pale hand. "Why don't we go see him, hmm?"

Bakura nodded, tears in his dulling red/brown eyes. He sniffed.

"But we can't go if you don't finish your breakfast."

Bakura sat up and lifted his fork. He started to eat.

(2 Years Ago)

"Kura!" Ryou called.

Bakura stepped into the hall. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to the store. Is there anything you need?"

Bakura stepped close to the shorter boy and pulled him close. "The only thing I need is for you to come back safely."

Ryou smiled. "Don't worry, Kura, I will." He kissed the taller man's lips and pulled back a moment later. He stepped out of the man's embrace and went to the front door. "I'll be back." He left the house.

As Ryou was leaving the grocery store, someone came up behind him and struck him in the head with something heavy.

When he regained consciousness, Ryou felt like his head might explode. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found that his arms were tied down. When he opened his eyes, he was met with blackness. He struggled with his bonds, but his head started to hurt again.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little friend is awake," a man's voice said. He laughed.

There was a laugh. It sounded like a girl. "I'm so glad he's awake. It'll make revenge even better."

Ryou stopped. He thought he recognized the voices.

(Domino General Hospital, Present)

Bakura took a step inside the hospital room. He held a bouquet of red roses in his pale hand. He gulped, afraid to go any further.

Malik smiled. "Come on, it's all right."

Bakura walked over to the bed and emptied the vase of the crumbling dying roses. He carefully set the new roses in the vase. He went over to the chair beside the bad and sat down.

A whitenette lay on the bed, tubes connected to all parts of his pale body. A tube was going into his mouth, helping him breathe. His hair was flowing around his face. He wore sweatpants, the rest of his body bandaged up, covering up stitches that held the worst of the wounds together.

Marik and Malik sat in the chairs across the foot of the bed. They stayed quiet, watching Bakura.

Bakura reached over, carefully taking hold of Ryou's hand. He stared off into space, thinking back to past days many years ago. He ran his thumb over the gold ring on the pale cold hand.

(2 Years Ago)

The blindfold was removed from Ryou's head. He glared at the two people he knew back in high school. "What do you want?"

Tea smiled. "You killed Yugi."

Ryou shook his head.

"Yes you did, Ryou," Tristan said. He took a step forward.

The two of them looked like they did in high school, but a bit older. Tea now wore clothes that showed off her body. Tristan had got rid of the trench coat and now wore a hoodie. They both had a silver band on their left hand.

_They must be married,_ Ryou thought to himself. "Yugi died from alcohol poisoning."

Tristan and Tea leant close to him. "And who was it that bought the alcohol?" Tea asked.

"How was I supposed to know that he would drink so much?" Ryou shook his head. "It wasn't my fault."

Tea glared at the whitenette. "Tristan, take care of him. Make him confess." She started to walk away. "Use any means necessary." She walked up a set of stairs.

Tristan grinned. "This'll be fun."

(Domino General Hospital, Present)

The three visitors heard one of the machines beeping, and then there was a solid buzz.

A doctor ran in. He glanced at the heart monitor. He sighed.

Nurses ran in.

Bakura jumped up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He's dead," the doctor told him.

Bakura shook his head. "No, he…can't be…" He fell to his knees. His eyes shined with tears. He rested his head on the bed, the crystalline tears falling from his red/brown eyes.

(0.5 Years Ago)

Ryou heard the doorbell ring. His dull eyes lit up as a thought entered his mind. He took a deep breath and- "Help! Someone Help Me!"

The ringing paused.

_I have to yell louder. _Ryou mustered his strength and screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" He tried to catch his breath.

The ringing stopped completely.

Minutes passed with only silence, until suddenly-

"Hey! Where are ya?" a man's voice asked.

"Down here! In the basement! Come help me!"

"I will," the man told him. "Jus' give me a sec. Dis door's locked tigh'."

Ryou heard something like the sound of mice, then a click, and last the sound of the door opening. He watched as a man walked down the stairs. He gasped as he recognized the man. His eyes rolled up and he felt darkness surround him.

(Domino General Hospital, Present)

The moment the first tear fell onto the cold pale hand, there was a beep.

Marik and Malik had moved to stand beside Bakura.

There was another beep, followed by another and another. Soon, the room was filled with the beeping noise.

"I don't believe it," the doctor said quietly.

Bakura lifted his head and glanced at the heart machine. He saw the once-solid line now jumping evenly. He blinked.

Ryou groaned past the tube in his mouth. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room.

Bakura smiled.

The doctor stepped forward. "Just give us a second and we'll have that tube out."

Ryou's warm brown eyes shined with tears as they stared into Bakura's red/brown eyes.

*Author's Note=Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter coming up real soon. If you liked it, then please review. If not, then review anyway and tell me what you didn't like about it. Sorry about taking forever to update Blood Lust. Happy Holidays! =3


	12. Chapter 12

*Author's Note=sorry fans for the really long wait but I finally brought you the next chapter of blood lust.

*Disclaimer=I do not own yugioh!

~xX-Chapter #12-Xx~

Ryou hummed a song while he set the table. "Time for breakfast, Kura!" he called before going to the refrigerator and pulling open the door.

Bakura stepped into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Mmm…smells delicious, Ry," he said, going to the fridge and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. "But you smell even better."

"Thanks," Ryou replied, trying not to tense up. He reached out for the jug of orange juice.

"And I bet you taste just as delicious as you smell," Bakura said, moving the younger man's hair aside. He planted a feather-light kiss on the pale neck, making the man shiver. He replaced the orange juice in the refrigerator, turned the younger man around, and moved them closer to the island table.

Ryou felt his back touch the edge of the table, "Kura," he whispered as the older man placed soft kisses along the curve of his neck. He jumped a bit when a cold hand slid under the hem of his shirt. "Kura," he repeated, his voice a bit louder. The muscles in his stomach tensed up when the hand unfastened his pants and slipped inside. He bit back a moan when the man's hand gently took hold of his cock and started to stroke. "Kura…please…"

"Is there something more that you wish to have, my sweet little kitten?" Bakura whispered in the shell of the younger man's ear. "Maybe I could please you with more than just my hand? I could strip you bare…plant love bites all over that pale and smooth body of your's…and fuck you so well that you'd be in pure ecstasy…"

Ryou shivered, getting hard at the whitenette's hand. "Mmm…Kura…"

…_**flashback…**_

_Ryou Bakura sat chained to the cold, hard basement floor, staring at the man who held him captive. "You won't get away with this," he growled, his voice quiet but powerful and strong. "As soon as I get loose, I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done to me."_

_Tristan Taylor laughed, "You? Seriously? That's the best joke I've ever heard!" He suddenly became serious, fisting the whiteness's hair in his tightly clenched fist. "How dare you say something like that, murderer! You need to die for your sins!" _

_The basement door opened and Tea Taylor (formerly known as Tea Gardner) bounced down the steps, carrying a tray of cookies. "Oh, Tristan-dear," she called, "I baked you some cookies!" She stepped up to the brunet man, holding the tray just below her chest. "I made them just for you, Tristan."_

"_Thanks, babe," Tristan replied, taking a cookie from the tray with his free hand. He bit into it, "Mmm…these are delicious, Tea," he said through a mouthful of cookie._

"_I know, aren't they?" Tea glanced down at the whitenette man. "Would you like one too, murderer?" _

_Ryou scowled in disgust, "Why the bloody hell would I want to eat something that a bitch like you made?"_

_Tristan growled, lifting the whitenette into the air. "Don't you ever call her a bitch again…or else!"_

"_Or else what, Tristan?" Ryou asked. "Ooh, I'm so scared…look, I'm positively shaking in fear!" he exclaimed, laughing hysterically, which was suddenly cut off by a left hook to the gut. He flew out of the man's hand and through the air, but was jerked sharply by the chains, and hit the floor hard. _

"_I'm not afraid to hit you," Tristan said, watching the whitenette lay partially on the floor, coughing. "You got any more jokes, freak?"_

_Ryou's body shook with laughter. "The guy who married Tea Gardner is calling me a freak!" he rolled onto his back, laughing still. "That's hilarious!"_

"_That's it," Tristan growled, unchaining Ryou. "I'm going to break your will."_

"_I'd like to see you try."_

_The man grinned, lifted the whitenette up and pinned him face down onto a nearby table. "You'll regret ever messing with me."_

_Ryou chuckled. "What're you going to do? Torture me?"_

"_In a way," the brunet replied, pressing up against Ryou's rear, giving him an idea of what he was going to do._

"_I won't let you do that to me," Ryou said, struggling beneath the brunet man, trying to get away. "I will never let you."_

"_I don't think you have any say in this, murderer," Tristan replied, laughing. "Tea! Strap him to the table!"_

"_Okay." Tea walked over to the table, set down the tray of cookies, and strapped Ryou's wrists to the table. She glanced at her husband when she finished. "I have things to do so I'm going upstairs now."_

"_Alright."_

_Tea left a moment after that, leaving the tray of cookies. _

"_We're completely alone now, murderer…which means that I can do with you what I wish." Tristan started to unfasten the whitenette's pants. "And what I wish is to break your will." He slid the other man's pants down where they bunch around his ankles._

"_Please…don't…"_

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Tristan laughed, unfastening his own pants and freeing his erection. "I'd show you mercy, but you're nothing but a murderer who needs to pay for his sins!" he yelled as he shoved himself deep into Ryou._

"_NOOO!"_

…_**end flashback…**_

"NOOO!" Ryou screamed, shoving the other man away from him. He stared down at Bakura with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I…I…I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, rushing from the kitchen.

Bakura stared after him, in shock. He realized what had happened only when the upstairs bathroom slammed shut. He left the kitchen, walked upstairs and down the hallway, and stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Ryou?"

_Sniff…_ "Go away," came Ryou's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Did I do something wrong, Ry? Because if I did…" Bakura trailed, unsure of what to say.

"Please, Bakura, go away."

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Ryou. I have a right to know why you won't allow me to touch you, why you won't even spend time with me, why you won't even come near me. Like back in the old days. The days where I would hold you in my arms when you'd cry, days where we'd stay up late talking about absolutely nothing, days where we skipped school just to sleep in."

"Please…Bakura…go away…"

"Do you do this to me because you don't like me any more?" Bakura asked, his deep voice quiet.

There was only silence on the other side of the door.

Bakura sighed heavily. "Fine then," he growled, "Seeing as you want me gone so bad, I'll leave!" and with that last statement, he stomped down the stairs and rushed out the front door, slamming it shut.

*Author's Note=yer input would be very useful so please review an' tell me what ya think bout it...


	13. Chapter 13

*Author's Note=I'm back an' I've brought ya da next chapter ta dis neva-endin' fanfic…ta ADeadBlackRose an' Tiikerikissa thank ya fer reviewin' an' ta .-Hero thank ya fer startin ta read my fanfic…now on wit da continuation of Blood Lust

*Disclaimer=I do not own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #13-Xx~

A tall Egyptian man with wild platinum hair and narrowed violet eyes walked down the street, holding a cell phone to his ear. "Yeah…all right…uh-huh…got it…yes…okay…" he listened to the man on the phone, "All right!" he exclaimed, "I got it!" he flinched when the man on the other side of the line yelled. "I'm sorry…okay…I'll take care of it…bye, love," he finished and hung up. He slid the cell phone into his pocket and strutted down the sidewalk.

~xX-Xx~

Malik Ishtar closed his cell phone with a soft _click_ and slid it into his pocket. He breathed in deeply and let the breath out slowly, composing himself before raising his hand. He gently rapped his knuckles against the front door, hoping that his friend would answer.

The front door flew open just seconds after the Egyptian man knocked. "Malik!" the whitenette cried, nearly tackling the man. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and burried his face into his neck.

Malik blinked, a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of his friend, but recovered within seconds. "Ryou?" he asked quietly.

The whitenette pulled back a bit. "I've done something horrible, Malik!" he sobbed, staring at the other's clothed chest.

"Let's go inside and talk about it, hmm?" The Egyptian had placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and now received a weak nod from the whitenette. He led the other man into the house and quietly closed the door. "Go wait in the living room and I'll bring in some tea."

"Okay," the shorter man replied, sniffing. He quietly walked away from his friend and through the doorway that led into the living room.

Malik turned and went into the kitchen, which was opposite the hall from the living room.

~xX-Xx~

The albino man sat on the barstool, leaning over the bar. In one hand was a bottle of hard alcohol and the other made a tight fist, nails digging into his flesh, but not that he noticed. He glared at the long white bangs that hung in front of his red/brown eyes. _What was it that I did wrong? _he thought as he took a long swig. _I was sure that he still loved me, but maybe he doesn't? _He glared at his reflection in the glass bottle. _Ever since he came back…he's been a totally different person. _He sighed heavily. _Maybe he really doesn't want to be with me? _"Gods," he cursed silently for thinking such a thing.

"Well, hello there, handsome," a woman's voice said in a seductive voice.

Bakura glanced up at the person who dared to talk to him.

A tall woman sat on the barstool next to the whitenette. She was a beautiful woman with curves in all the right places. She had long flowing brown hair and large blue eyes. She wore a red satin dress that stopped mid-thigh and also showed much of her large chest. On her feet were six-inch heels that strapped around her ankles. "What's such a hot man like you doing in a place like this?" she asked the whitenette, crossing one of her long legs over the other.

"What's it to you?" he growled.

"You must've been hurt pretty badly to be taking on such a cruel tone with a complete stranger." The woman smiled. "I know, why don't we go back to my place so I can make you forget the girl that hurt you?"

Before Bakura could say or do anything, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

~xX-Xx~

"Here you go, Ryou," Malik said, setting a cup of freshly-brewed tea in the whiteness's hands. He then sat down on one end of the couch, a cup of tea in his own hands.

Ryou just sat there, holding the delicate cup and staring into the warm liquid.

"You can talk whenever you feel ready to." Malik took a sip of the warm liquid. He knew his friend needed some time before he could tell him what was wrong…and he was willing to wait.

The two men sipped their tea in a quiet silence until the whitenette set his tea cup on the coffee table. "I'm ready to talk," he whispered.

Malik set his own cup on the coffee table and turned to face his friend. "All right, Ryou," he replied, "I'm hear to listen."

Ryou took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated that a few more times before he could actually speak. "I think…I think I hurt Bakura…"

"I see. What happened exactly?"

"Well…he came on to me…but…I went and pushed him away." Tears started to form in the whitenette's chocolate eyes. "I…I just…I can't…I…" he ran a clothed hand across his eyes, trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Malik told him, resting a hand on his friend's knee, "Take your time…there's no need to rush…"

Ryou sniffed. "I know…but ever since I came back…I just can't seem to stop running away from Bakura's feelings for me. I want to love him back, but I can't…"

"And why is that, Ryou?"

"I just…I don't want him…to see my body anymore…I'm ashamed."

Malik raised a brow. "What is there to be ashamed of?"

A tear rolled down the whiteness's cheek right before a whole stream of them fell. "I have…all of these horrible…scars…all over my body…" he sniffed, "If Bakura ever saw them…he wouldn't love me anymore…I just know it…"

Malik sighed, pulling the smaller man into his embrace. He held the other close as the tears rushed down his face. "It's okay, Ryou," he whispered, "Just let it all out."

~xX-Xx~

"Sorry, lady," a deep, man's voice said, "This man here plays for the other team. If you know what I mean."

Bakura glanced up to find Marik leaning over him with an evil smirk across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked, angry at the man who interrupted her.

Marik only grinned in that same, evil way. "It's none of your business…now, get your repulsive body as far away from us as you can before I make you."

"You can't make me do anything."

Marik chuckled darkly with a red gleam in his violet eyes.

Bakura knew from personal experience that it wasn't a good idea to mess with someone like Marik Ishtar, especially not with someone like him who was in his own class of craziness. But it wasn't like he was going to stop his friend from doing anything to the woman…she deserved whatever punishment she would receive from the platinum Egyptian. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the many different punishments that could be issued on the slut's repulsive body.

"I could make you do many things, bitch, and none of them would leave you alive," the Egyptian told the woman, his voice cold and dripping with a hint of the insane self that lurked somewhere within. "If you don't leave now, then you might just have to suffer through some intense pain…unless you're looking for a death wish."

The woman sneered. "You men are freaking sick," she said and walked away in a huff.

Bakura felt Marik's body relax against his own.

"Jeez…I sure do hate women…" Marik muttered as he unwrapped his arm from around the whitenette's shoulders and sat down on the barstool beside him. "I don't see what straight men see in them…their bodies make me sick to my stomach."

"Same here," Bakura muttered, taking a long swig of alcohol. "So…what brings you here, Marik? Get in a fight with your lover?"

Marik chuckled. "I'm actually here to see you, my friend."

The whitenette raised a thin, white brow.

"Malik sent me here to talk to you. You know, about your relationship with Ryou."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, especially you. And there's nothing wrong with me and Ryou's relationship."

The Egyptian chuckled again. "If that's so true, then why are you sitting here in such a lousy place drinking the hardest alcohol they got? You say nothing's wrong and I say that you're lying."

"So what if I'm lying. You don't need to know what's going on with me and Ryou. It's absolutely none of your business."

"Actually, it is."

"How so?"

"The way I see it, you and Ryou are having trouble in your relationship. Ryou and Malik are really close friends. I'm in a relationship with Malik." Marik pulled the bottle of alcohol away from the whitenette and took a swig. "If you and Ryou don't settle your differences, then Malik will become too busy with being there for Ryou and he'll forget about me."

Bakura just stared at the Egyptian.

"I can't let Malik forget about me again…that's why knowing what's going on between you and Ryou is my business." Marik took another swig. "Now, fork over any information that I should know so I can help Malik settle your relationship issues."

Bakura sighed heavily. "Fine…you win…I'll tell you what's going on."

Marik smiled in victory. "That's a good kitty."

"I'm not a cat, you stupid Egyptian!"

Marik ignored the retort. "All right, tell me what's the problem between you and Ryou?"

Bakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ryou won't have sex with me anymore."

The Egyptian raised a brow. "Is that all?"

"_Is that-?_" Bakura's red/brown eyes narrowed and he growled. "Look, ever since Ryou came back from that accursed place, he's different."

"Different? How so?"

"Well…" Bakura scratched the back of his head. "He's still the same innocent boy that I used to know, but he tries to avoid any and all contact with me. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just acts like nothing's going wrong." He sighed. "It's like he doesn't even love me anymore."

Marik blinked. "Wow, man, that must be rough."

"Well, you don't know how rough…" Bakura muttered. "There hasn't been any action in forever and it pisses me off to know end."

"Why don't you cheat?"

The whiteness's eyes widened at the thought that he refused to even think about, let alone let it happen. "I could never cheat on him…man, I can't believe you would even suggest such a horrendous act."

"Yeah…I guess you would never result to that. You love Ryou to much to ever do that."

"You're damn right I love him. And nothing would ever make me stop loving him."

"All right then, have you tried pleasuring yourself?"

"Yes and it's no fun," Bakura growled. "Having sex with Ryou is much better."

Marik sighed. "We really have an issue on our hands."

"You bet we do." Bakura took back the alcohol and took a long swig. "And if Ryou and I can't settle this problem, I'm going to snap."

"That certainly isn't good."

"No it's not…and if I do snap, I'm not sure if Ryou will be all right."

"Well, when that time comes…_if it comes_…Malik can run away with Ryou while I try to fight you off."

Bakura smiled at that. "Thanks, man, that's actually really nice of you."

"I know, but I really care about the two of you and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"So…what am I supposed to do to solve my relationship issue?"

Marik grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a swig. "Let's leave that to Malik to figure out." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his lover's number. He listened to the ringing on the other end until finally his lover picked up.

~xX-Xx~

Malik answered his cell phone with a quiet, "Hello?"

"_Hey, I found Bakura at the bar and we've been talking." _Came Marik's voice from the other end.

"Okay, what's his side of the story?"

"_Well, he believes that Ryou doesn't love him any more."_

"Okay then. Is that all?" Malik heard his lover and the whitenette chatting for a moment.

"_Hey, it's me,"_ Bakura said. _"Marik wants me to tell you what I told him."_

"Okay, let's have your side of the story." Malik listened to what Bakura had to say before he said a word. When he was finished talking, the smaller Egyptian sighed. "All right, I'll come up with something to help you guys get back to the way you used to be. But it's going to take _a lot _of time."

"_It's me again," _Marik told the smaller Egyptian man. _"So…about how long will it take to get these two back to how they used to be?"_

"Let's just say that it's best if you and Bakura stay at our house and I stay here with Ryou," Malik answered. "Especially if something in Bakura snaps."

"_Yeah…okay then…how's Ryou doing?"_

"He's just fallen asleep on top of me."

"_Wow."_

"Yeah, well, crying as much as he did can wear anyone out. Anyway, I better let you go before I end up waking him up."

"_Okay."_

"You and Bakura better be on your way home right now or else."

"_Don't worry, Malik, we're on our way home right now."_

"You better be because if I find out that you aren't, then you know what'll happen."

"_Okay, Malik, I love you.'_

"I love you too, good night," and with that last statement, Malik clicked his phone shut and set it on the coffee table next to the cups of cold tea. He glanced at the whitenette man that lay partially on top of him and sighed. "I better get comfy." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the both of them with it so as to not get cold during the night.

~xX-Xx~

Marik slipped his phone back into his pockett and stood. "All right, Bakura, we better get going," he said, pulling the whitenette to his feet."

"Where're we going?" Bakura asked, holding onto the Egyptian's arm so as to not fall.

"Malik told me to take you back to our place. I'll tell you what he said over the phone on our way there."

"Okay."

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=all righ', dat's da end of dis chapter. It'd be so nice if ya could review da story so I know whatcha think…doesn't matter what yer review is whether it's good or bad…as long as ya review den I'm happy.


	14. Chapter 14

*Author's Note=I'm back an' I've brought ya da next chapter ta dis neva-endin' fanfic…thanks ta those of ya who've (hopefully) bin waitin fer the continuation of dis story. An thanks ta those who've helped me wit dis next chapter, even though I didn't use any of yer ideas, but I appreciate da help. Anyways, onto da next chapter!

*Disclaimer=I do not own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #14-Xx~

_BAM!_

Bakura glanced up from the new episode of Animal Planet that was airing on the television. "Hey, Ry?"

"Um…yeah?," Ryou asked from the kitchen, his voice raised so the other man could hear him.

"Are you all right in there?"

"Yeah…I'm okay." His reply was followed by more banging and clattering of what sounded like metal dishes. "Curse the Gods!"

The whitenet man sighed and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with the glass bottle of soda that he had been sipping on. He pulled himself from the comfortable couch and onto his feet. He stretched his body momentarily before walking from the living room and into the kitchen where he froze in the doorway.

Ryou sat on the floor in the center of the kitchen, covered in cream. He wore a tight, form-fitting French maid outfit with matching slipper-shoes. He glanced up at the whitenet man, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kura," he whispered, sniffing slightly. "I was trying to make a new dessert for you, but it failed miserably."

Bakura stepped closer to the whitenet, trying to mask his emotions.

"Kura? Are you mad?"

The man knelt down to the other and reached out.

Ryou flinched, thinking he was going to be hit. But instead, he felt a soft caress on his cheek. He next felt lips gently press against his in a soft tender kiss.

Bakura ran his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and that entrance was granted. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and pulled the other's into a passionate dance for dominance. Once he had won dominance, he deepened the kiss and explored the other's mouth, tasting him. His hand slid to the other's waist, pulling him closer while his other hand was placed on the other's soft, pale-fleshed thigh.

Ryou felt the hand on his thigh start to gently stroke his skin, slowly moving up. He moaned as the hand drew painfully close is growing arousal. "Ngh, Kura," he moaned, breaking away from the passionate kiss. "Please…"

"Please what?" Bakura asked, taking the moment to lick some cream from Ryou's pale neck. "Mmm…you taste delicious."

The smaller whitenet moaned as the other began suckling on his neck, soon making a purple mark. He felt the other's hand momentarily touch his arousal, making him gasp. "K-Kura…"

"Hm?" Bakura raised his head to kiss his way up to Ryou's ear where he began to nibble on the lobe, drawing a quiet moan from the other. "Is there something you want?"

"Please…" Ryou whispered, feeling the hand come to a stop on his arousal. "Please…K-Kura…"

"What is it that you want , Ry?" he asked, releasing the ear. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what you want." He kissed the pulse spot on the other's neck, moving lower again, kissing his way to the collar bone.

"I…I want…mmm…please…"

"Yes?" Bakura asked, biting down slightly and sucking on the pale flesh. His hand slid over the other's arousal, stroking it slowly, almost tortuously.

"Please…Kura…" Ryou whispered, bucking his hips to create more friction, but the other pulled his hand away. "P-please…I w-want you…w-want you t-to…"

"Yes?"

"C-could you p-possibly…h-help with…"

Bakura chuckled, pulling the smaller man's legs out from underneath him. "Do you want me to suck you?"

Ryou nodded, a light pink color filling his pale cheeks. "Please?"

"I want you to say it, Ry. Say it and I will."

"K-Kura…please…w-will you…s-suck m-m-me?"

The older man smiled, pulling the other's panties down over the pale legs and tossing them into the mess around them. He reached around to Ryou's back and pulled the ribbons apart so that he could slide the whole dress from the other's body. He tossed the dress aside and sat back to gaze at the whitenet sitting naked before him. "You are absolutely beautiful, Ryou," he whispered, caressing the other's pale sides.

The blush on Ryou's pale cheeks darkened at the other's compliment. "Th-thank you, Kura." He gasped when the other's hand gently touched his erection.

The older man leaned closer to the smaller whitenet and kissed the tip of his erection, receiving a shiver in return. His tongue flicked out and dipped into the slit on the head, making the other gasp. He wrapped his lips around the head and down the hard cock. He ran his teeth along the other's shaft, making him moan as he bobbed his head.

Ryou gripped the older man's long white hair in his hands, wanting to feel even more of that fantastic warmth around him. He tried to buck his hips, but the other held them down with strong hands and proceeded to deep-throat him, allowing the smaller whitenet to feel more pleasured.

Bakura removed one hand from Ryou's hips and reached up to place them in the other's mouth. He hummed as the smaller man moaned around his fingers, coating them with saliva. When he deemed them coated enough, he removed them from Ryou's mouth and between his legs.

The smaller man felt the other's finger run around the edge of his entrance before suddenly penetrating his insides, making him moan in both pain and pleasure. "Ahh…Kura…" he moaned as the finger slid in and out of him. He soon felt another enter him, scissoring him and stretching him.

The older whitenet knew he had hit the other's prostate when the other moaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the kitchen. He added another finger, stretching him and hitting his prostate. He listened to the other's moans, removing his fingers from his insides and his mouth from his arousal, knowing that the other was close to release.

Ryou whimpered at the loss of the fingers and Bakura's mouth. "K-Kura…"

"Don't worry, Ry," Bakura told the shaking man. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it. "You'll feel better soon." he unfastened his pants and pulled them off, also tossing them.

"Kura?"

"Yes?" Bakura asked, pulling a small tube of lube from his pocket.

"Do you…um…always…uh…"

"Do I always what?"

Ryou's cheeks darkened as he glanced down at Bakura's hard erection. "Do you always go commando?"

A thin brow raised. "Commando?" He asked, coating his hard erection with a thick layer of lube.

"You know…um…I've noticed that you never wear any underwear…" Ryou replied, glancing away. "Or boxers."

Bakura grinned. "Yeah, I don't like anything like that…they're too uncomfortable."

Ryou glanced up into his auburn eyes. "So, Kura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to fuck me or do I have to jump you?"

Bakura chuckled, slipping himself into the space between Ryou's legs. "You ready, Ry?"

The smaller whitenet nodded and pulled the older man closer to his body. "Just enter already…and quickly…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just fuck me already," Ryou demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you though."

Ryou growled, knocking Bakura onto his back. He pounced on top of him and positioned his entrance above the other's stiff erection. He dropped onto the hard cock, moaning at the sensation of pain and pleasure.

Bakura watched a moment while the smaller man bounced on his erection, smiling happily. "Here, let me help you," he said and flipped their positions. He started to thrust into the tight heat, gritting his teeth.

The smaller man moaned loudly as his prostate was hit over and over with hard, fast thrusts. "Mmm…Kura…"

"Gods, Ryou…you're so…tight," Bakura growled through his teeth, trying to thrust deeper than before. He moved Ryou so that his back was pressed to the wall of the island table and continued to thrust into the other. He reached up and started to stroke the other's erection in time with his thrusts.

Ryou gripped Bakura's shoulders tightly, his short nails digging into the other's flesh and leaving little marks that almost instantly started to bleed. "Ngh…K-Kura…" He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist tighter, making the man's cock go even deeper. He moaned as his prostate was hit repeatedly and tried to thrust back against the other.

The older man knew that the younger was close to release when he was roughly bitten on his shoulder, drawing blood. "Gods, Ry," he gritted out, relishing the pain.

Ryou's jaw clamped down tighter on the other man's neck as he came violently, his hot white seed splattering against his chest. His velvety walls clamped down tightly on Bakura's cock, making him come as well.

~xX-Xx~

BAM!

Bakura opened his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling. "Curse the Gods," he muttered, tangled up in his sheets, his feet still on the bed. He sighed heavily, not wanting to move.

The morning sunrise shown in through the windows, showering over the bedroom. It washed over the whitenet man, making him cover his eyes with an arm. A slight breeze blew in through the open window.

The whitenet man felt something sharp slash his face and land on his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down, seeing a thick white envelope. "Hm? What's this?" He lifted the envelope up and flipped it over, noticing his name written in deep red ink. He flipped it around again and sat up, opening the flap and pulling a letter from inside.

Bakura's eyes widened as he read the letter, his mind trying to process what was going on.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=hope ya enjoyed dis chapter. I know dat I ain't written in a long time, so I really do hope dat dis is a good chapter…please review an tell me what ya think. Thanks! ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

*Author's Note=I'm back an I've brought ya'll da 15th chapter ta Blood Lust…hope ya'll like it an remember ta review da chapter or else I ain't gonna whatcha think.

*Disclaimer=I do not own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #15-Xx~

Malik sat at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea that has long-since cooled down. His lavender eyes were fixed on something far off into the distance, something only he could see.

Marik stepped up behind him and gently touched his shoulder, drawing him back into reality. "How're you doing?"

The smaller Egyptian's lavender eyes glanced up to the taller one's and stared for several moments before moving to the tea cup. "It's not me you should be worried about," he whispered quietly.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do, he won't answer my calls."

"Did you try everything possible?"

"Yes?"

Malik glanced back up at his partner, his eyes narrowed slightly. "The Marik I know doesn't just walk away from a situation like this. He would try everything to get into that house and make sure that his best friend doesn't starve himself or try to commit suicide. He would bust into the house, breaking the door down or shattering the windows or busting through walls, and have no thoughts of the damage that he caused until he was sure his best friend was all right. And then when he confronts his best friend, he'll use every possible technique he knows to get the information he needs." He took a sip of the long-forgotten tea, ignoring the cold temperature it had become. "Are you still that man, Marik?"

Marik glanced down at his love for a long moment before leaving the kitchen, his long violet cape billowing around his heels. He stomped his way to the front door, down the front steps, and across the yard to the Bakura house. Once on the front step, he pounded his fist against the front door, causing the passersby to look at him weirdly. "Bakura!" he yelled past the door. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to bust in there and kick your ass into next week and then when next week comes, I'll kick your ass again."

There was only silence for several long minutes before a quiet shuffling reached the Egyptian's ears. The door creaked open a bit and a pale face appeared, the auburn eyes hidden from view by his long white bangs. "What?" a dry voice asked, making the other man wonder when the last time he drank something was.

"Malik and I are worried about you, Bakura. We want to know what's going on and why you've been avoiding us."

Bakura turned his head away, possibly staring at something in the dark abyss of his empty house. "Please just leave me alone, Marik," he said quietly, starting to shut the door, but was stopped when a dressed foot decided to slip its way into the way of the door.

"You're not going to get away that easily, Bakura," Marik growled, forcing his way past the doorway and into the cold, dark house beyond. He rounded on the whitenet man and pushed him into the front door, slamming it shut and making his friend fall against it. He immediately pressed his body against the shorter man's. "Now, tell me why you've been avoiding the world and hiding yourself away in such a miserable place?"

Bakura turned his face to possibly stare at a spot on the floor, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that, Bakura?" the Egyptian asked, pressing his arm harder into the other's chest.

"Please…just leave me alone, Marik," came the dry voice again.

"What happened to you, Bakura?"

"Just leave, Marik, please."

Marik pressed him arm harder against the whitenet's chest, adding yet more pressure on his ribs. "What. Happened. Bakura." he growled out.

The whitenet man's body started to shake and his next few words shook the Egyptian to the core.

"Ryou…he…he l-left…me…" Bakura whispered and slid to the floor, crystalline tears falling from his dull auburn eyes. "H-he…just…l-left…"

Marik stared down at his best friend for several moments, watching the tears stain his pale cheeks, and then he did something that he never thought he would do. He pulled his best friend close and held him to his body, comforting the smaller man.

Bakura gripped the Egyptian's shirt, burying his face into the soft cloth, letting the tears of pain be shed without anything holding them back.

*Author's Note=here's da end of Chapter 15 of Blood Lust…I know dat it's not dat good, but please bear with it cuz I got a great chapter comin up soon…it'll possibly be da next one…please review an tell me whatcha think :3


	16. Chapter 16

*Author's Note=I'm back an I've brought ya'll da 16th chapter ta Blood Lust…hope ya'll like it an remember ta review da chapter or else I ain't gonna know whatcha think.

*Disclaimer=I do not own YuGiOh!

~xX-Chapter #16-Xx~

_Dear Touzokou Bakura,_

_I know that we've grown apart ever since I woke up from the incident, but please know that I do love you. I love you more than my heart can take…that's why I'm doing this. I'm leaving, Bakura, and I think it's for the best right now. I lost myself somewhere during the incident and I need to find myself again…find out who I am. I need to get my life back on the right path before I can continue in any relationship. _

_I know that I've caused you a lot of pain and suffering, and I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the times I tore at your heart when I wouldn't let you touch me…I'm sorry for all the nights I made you sleep alone in bed…I'm sorry for every tear that threatened to fall…and I'm sorry for everything else that I did to make you and your heart ache. After what I did to you, I'm not asking you to forgive me…I could never ask such a thing…but please just accept my apology, that's all I'm asking you to do. _

_I'll be returning to Domino City one day and I hope that you will meet with me when I do._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Ryou Bakura_

-Five Years Later-

Bakura read the letter again, wondering why he still kept it after all these years. He sighed and slid the old, faded, warn-out letter back into the envelope of the same condition and stood, sliding the envelope into his back pocket, that way he could always read it whenever he wanted to.

"Hello, Bakura," a voice called from the kitchen as the whitenet man descended the stairs.

"Hey, Malik," Bakura greeted as he walked past the kitchen doorway. He stopped by the front door, grabbing his coat.

Malik stepped out into the hall. "Why are you putting on your coat?" he asked the whitenet as he slipped into the coat on, zipping it up halfway.

"I'm going out for a bit," Bakura replied, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on a pair of gloves. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"You really shouldn't be out this late, Bakura, it's not safe."

"I know, but there's something that I have to do right now."

"And what if I say that you can't go?"

Bakura stared at the Egyptian. "No one is going to stop me."

"Hey, Bakura, where you going?" Marik asked as he walked into the hall, noticing the whitenet ready to leave.

"He's "going out for a bit"," Malik answered.

"That's cool, where you going, Bakura?"

"Just wherever my feet take me," the whitenet replied, "And no, you can't come with me."

Marik stared at the other man for a long time, before a small smile appeared. "Don't stay out too late, all right? And be careful."

Bakura gave a short nod and left the house, shutting the door after him.

Malik glared up at the other Egyptian. "Why'd you go and do that, huh?"

Marik sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "There is so much you need to learn, Malik, so very much."

Malik stared up at the other Egyptian. "What are you getting at?"

The Egyptian chuckled. "I'll tell you another day, now let's go do something fun while our cute little Bakura's out of the house."

Malik smiled and followed Marik up the stairs to their bedroom.

~xX-Xx~

Bakura walked down the street, not knowing where he was going or why…all he knew was that his feet were taking him someplace that he needed to be. That place seemed to be the silent park in the middle of Domino City. He stopped near the large old fountain, watching the water for several long minutes before glancing up at the clear night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Bakura?"

The whitenet man turned towards the voice to find someone he thought he'd never see again. His auburn eyes narrowed as he silently watched the other whitenet man leaning against a tree not far from himself. The minutes seemed to drag on for what seemed like hours before he spoke to the other man. "So…you've returned."

The other whitenet gave a short nod. "Yeah," he replied quietly, "I've returned." He glanced up at the night sky again. "So…how's life been for you?" he asked, glancing back down the other man.

"It sucked…a lot…since you left, Ryou."

"Yeah…sorry for that…"

"But I've gotten over everything that you did to me and I've moved on from it."

"Oh," Ryou said, glancing at the ground momentarily before looking back up, expression emotionless, "Does that mean that you've moved on to love someone new?"

Auburn eyes stared into chocolate eyes for several silent minutes before Ryou turned his gaze away, not wanting the other man to see the emotion that threatened to surface. He only looked up again when he felt a hand touch his cheek, making him turn towards the man that walked up to him without his notice.

"Do you think that if I was with someone new that I would be here at this moment?" Bakura asked the other whitenet, staring into his eyes.

"So does that mean…?"

"Yeah," Bakura nodded, "I still love you, Ryou."

The was a short moment of silence where Ryou searched the other's auburn eyes for anything that told him that he was being lied to, but he found nothing. He instantly wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders. "I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain and suffering, Bakura."

Bakura chuckled, holding the other whitenet man close to him. "It's all right, Ryou…I realize now that you were going through some issues of your own…sure it hurt a lot when you left, but I knew you'd return one day, just as your letter said you would." He pulled back from the embrace. "I hope you've got everything sorted out after five years."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten my life sorted out, like I said I would in my letter."

Bakura smiled. "Then are you ready to return home with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ryou smiled back at the man. "All right, let's go home then."

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note=I hope ya enjoyed dis chapter…dere's another one after dis, probably da las' one of dis story. Please review an tell me whatcha think.


	17. Chapter 17

~xX-Author's Note-Xx~

I've decided that Chapter 16 was the last chapter of Blood Lust. I felt like that was a good place to end the story. I'm thinking of starting another story of the five years after Ryou left Bakura and have him tell the audience of his journey to find himself again and to hunt down Tristan and Tea.

If you want me to write the extra story, then send me a message and I'll write it. But if you don't want the story, then it's all right.

Well…that's it…hope to hear from you guys soon.

~InsaneDragon7~


End file.
